Marquer chez toi l'empreinte de mon existence
by Namuria
Summary: Des atomes crochus, vous êtes : autour de vos chairs et de vos âmes se glisse le fil du lien. Quelque chose est, se passe. Pile et face, eau et glace. Jubia ; Grey. Ou Jubia et Grey ? Corde invisible qui serre, serre de plus en plus fort. Nier ou grossir la passion de votre cœur importe peu car la vérité est là : vous marquez chez l'autre l'empreinte de de votre existence.
1. Raison d'être

_Bien le holà à vous !_

_Voilà la livraison express de ce recueil, celui commencé depuis au bas mot dix mois déjà et qui n'attendait plus que de se livrer à vos mirettes assoiffées ! Pour ma part en tout cas il me tardait de vous le faire découvrir :) Je l'ai écrit en parallèle à Aurore donc il m'a permis d'exploiter des genres différents pour me faire « prendre l'air » dans l'écriture, si je peux dire — et ma foi, ça fait foutrement du bien !_

_Dans ce recueil, composé de divers OS et autres ficlets, est traité la relation Jubia/Grey sous plusieurs dynamiques et non pas systématiquement qu'en terme de romance, du tout. En fait, c'est plus exposer comment, de par leurs attitudes et leur personnalité respectives, ils impactent l'un sur l'autre. Cela veut donc dire qu'au menu il y aura : de l'humour, du drame, de la sensualité, du fanatisme, de la connerie jubiatique et je l'espère de bons moments de lecture !_

_Comme de bien entendu, le résumé complet vous est gracieusement offert juste avant le texte._

_Outre le blabla précisant que ces deux marteaux du ciboulot et l'image choisi appartiennent à leur auteur respectif, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne dégustation d'écriture !_

* * *

Des atomes crochus, vous êtes. Autour de vos chairs et de vos âmes se glisse le fil du lien. Ce n'est pas vide, creux ; il n'y a pas d'indifférence. Vous êtes deux mages, que tout sépare, et pourtant quelque chose est, se passe entre vous.

Pile et face. Eau et glace.

Jubia ; Grey. Ou Jubia et Grey ?

Une singulière attache vous tient, ensemble — corde invisible qui serre, serre de plus en plus fort. Bien que vous êtes imprégnés de différences, tous deux impactez l'autre. Nier ou grossir la passion de votre cœur importe peu car la vérité est là, elle se livre (rugissante et éternelle) :

Vous marquez chez l'autre l'empreinte de votre existence.

* * *

**Raison d'être**

Je te vois ; te sens. Tout près. Tout là. Quelle odeur. Parfum de plaisance. Odeur de jouissance. Humer n'a jamais été aussi bon. Sentir ; sentir tout de toi. J'en frissonne. Quel effet sur l'âme, si puissant de sens. Un cocon de solitude. Plus rien de l'alentour ; seulement toi. Effluve de tous mes rêves et passions. Si je le pouvais je me fonderais en toi. Plus d'écart, de ce deux qui nous sépare. Juste un ; nous. Même flagrance. Même unité de vie. Je te respire, encore ; viens. Entre, empale-moi. Consume-moi jusqu'à la fin de ma fièvre. Malade, je le suis. Mais j'aime ça, tant je m'y noie et y reviens. Comme un besoin. J'aimerais me figer en statue de l'instant. Ainsi pour l'infini je t'aurais ; possession absolue et goulue. Plus d'attache de l'ici ou de là-bas. Fuite puis vide du temps. Oui, la durée n'est qu'inutilité. Le reste n'a que l'habit du futile. Il n'y a que toi.

Gourmandise de l'amour.

Je te dévore. Hier, aujourd'hui et demain. Tout entier et pour l'éternité je te déguste. Car tu es ma folie, ma bulle d'air, celle sans laquelle j'étoufferais d'inexistence. Véritable gloutonne, je te prends et t'avale sans modération. Alors ma chair tu embrases. Alors mon cœur tu embroches. Et je succombe, toujours. À toi et rien que pour toi.

Toi, enveloppé par mon nez et mes doigts.

Toi, qui se découvre dans l'intimité du corps et des lieux.

Toi, qui à présent et pour jamais m'appartient.

Toi, tissu dérobé.

Toi, caleçon de Grey-sama.

Je t'inhale.  
Te touche.  
Te renifle.  
T'embrasse.  
Te mords.  
Te lèche.  
Te désire.

Je fais corps avec toi.

Parce que c'est comme faire corps avec lui.

Et que c'est ce pourquoi je vis.

* * *

_Court, un poil pervers et une Jubia tout craché ; sympa non comme petite mise en bouche ? Je sais pas pour vous mais j'avoue que, à la place de Jub', je ferais pareil voire peut-être pire… ahem._

_Le prochain bout d'écrit sera posté dans une semaine et demi ou deux — parce que la chierie, c'est du tout bon ! Donc entre le vendredi 6 et le mardi 10 juin._

_Merci en tout cas à vous d'avoir lu et j'espère que malgré le volume lilliputien, ça vous a plu._

_Bonnes semaines et lectures à vous !_


	2. Cultiver ou conserver l'unique ? Les 2

_Yoho !_

_Finalement, je livre un peu plus tôt que j'avais prévu et vous voulez savoir pourquoi (faites pas genre que vous vous en balancez vos noix, je saiiiiis que vous voulez savoir pareille merdasse) ? Tout connement parce que j'ai appris, tout juste hier soir, que j'avais validé mon année donc… FAUT FÊTER ÇA ! Et quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre livré gracieusement par la nana extra que je suis ? Oui oui, les chevilles enflent bien, comme d'hab' :) _

_J'ai pas grand chose à dire, si ce n'est que j'espère que vous passerez un sympathique petit moment de lecture. Moi en tout cas j'aime bien, l'idée m'est venue comme ça et bien qu'il n'y ait rien de transcendant, ça me plait pas mal d'imaginer les choses ainsi ; en sera-t-il de même pour vous ? Telle est la question… C'est toujours la même question de toute façon ; vous aimez, ou n'aimez pas ? Vous commentez, ou ne commentez pas ? Commenter, non ? :)_

_Bon allez, suffit le blabla blond et chiant ! Place à la lecture ! _

* * *

**Cultiver ou conserver l'unique ? Les deux !**

Le rire gras éclate ; son de l'ogre qui bousille les notes de paix. La cohue à ses côtés resplendit d'animation et pourtant il s'en détache. Ce n'est que le fond derrière lui. L'ouïe se pare de la sourdine ; ainsi il s'isole. Que le tapage cisèle l'air. Que la pluie d'hémoglobine colore l'oxygène de son rayon vermillon. La sensation ne touche pas cet au-dehors animal. Pas même l'instrument tyrannique des hurlements n'ouvrent une brèche. Silence du corps et du temps. La pensée également se dissèque ; comment ? Simple liqueur, arôme du mal nommé ivresse.

Chaud sur l'épiderme. Chaud du sang. Chaud en dedans.

L'impression de bouillir assaille, les organes cuisant sur un feu vif. Plus la cascade de l'élixir chute dans le gosier, plus le bouillon mijote. Un flou de l'horizon infeste la prunelle. Les contours bougent telles les danseuses de nuit. Il connaît, par cœur, toujours, ces stimuli.

Grisant. Irréel ; d'être, tout en étant ailleurs.

Plus ici mais encore là, juste lui, que lui. Reste vidé. Puis vient ce moment où l'euphorie s'invite puis détonne tel le fou hurleur ; explose. Le voilà parti dans la pirouette du dérangé. Juste bouger au gré de la ferveur des sens, sans penser ni parler. Rire et chanter d'une vitalité grisée.

« Bon… Bonjour… Gr… Grey ! »

Arrêt. Stop, la déchéance du mouvement. Tout à coup la réalité tombe en un coup de massue sur le crâne.

Il se retourne ; la regarde, presque ahuri.

Bug du cerveau et de la vue qui le prend.

Image fantasque, pur délire se jouant devant lui.

Elle sourit, croquée par une charmante rougeur. Le coquelicot des joues ne se teint pas de la même manière : dans la festivité celui-ci s'habille. Nulle timidité ou autre sentiment du cœur ; le grenat de l'effluve corsée. Comme lui, sauf que c'est sur sa peau de lait que l'alcool diffuse son poison de débauche. Un détail qui ne le happe pas autant que sa voix, piquée d'une légère avidité. Si bienheureuse, dont les lettres composent les mots tachés de naturel.

Dans le normal cette exclamation, poussée en gloussant et en tournoyant, plane. Cet air lui vrille les tympans ; l'antre auditif s'ouvre enfin. Un parasite que devient alors le sucré de cette tonalité. L'écho tape la pensée, la réveille puis la ballote comme un enragé.

_Grey, Grey, Grey. _

Mot seul. Mot pourri qui vrombit avec vilenie. Que ça. Effarant ; il en reste coi. Inlassable, le mot se répète à jouir de son unique existence. Une chanson à la musicalité empoisonnée qui tel un venin contamine tout l'organisme. Même la puissance luxurieuse du rhum trépasse. Pire, ce dernier descend en chute libre. À peine cet alphabet, emboîté par le sournois, a rugi de vie que de suite l'ébriété est tombée à la renverse. Guère plus l'inconscient du réel mais l'enraciné du présent. L'alentour le fourche. Il voit, ressent, touche, goûte tout de ce qui se passe ou éclos en dehors de lui. Un retour vers le conscient de l'ici et non plus un détour vers la débandade de la pensée.

Non pas la foule détraquée.  
Non pas les rixes de fougues bestiales.  
Non pas les jurons à la composition attractive.  
Non pas la manie si compulsive et jouissive de cogner.

Juste cette femme, ces dires ; ce terme.

Qui le raccroche à la terre du rationnel.

Comment peut-elle ? Oublier, effacer avec tant d'aisance ; alors qu'à l'infini cela a demeuré. Elle dit, énonce d'une normalité complètement sidérante. Ça le choc, le dérange à un point jamais cru possible. Pour la première fois il y a cette absence, celle-là même que sa langue a tant et tant ordonné. La voilà, giclant sans logique ni compréhension. Comme ça ; juste comme ça, en un coup d'éclair.

Il n'y a plus le –sama.

Non.

Juste Grey.

Appellation courante, celle nouée par tous. Il est devenu l'anodin. Sans guère plus d'importance ou de marque distinguée. Prénom qui le ramène dans la foule des autres ; ces quelconques. Plus de place réservée à lui seul.

Non.

Juste Grey.

Qui donc est le véritable enterré ? Suffixe, ou sa propre personne ? Il n'y a plus ce timbre, délicieux de singularité, lorsqu'elle s'adresse à lui. Rangé du côté des usuels. Un traitement non plus spécial mais banal. Déroutant ; cette réaction, sa réaction si brusque de stupéfaction.

Être enfin dépossédé de pareille consonance agaçante, n'est-ce pas là le désir indéfiniment revendiqué ? Haut et fort une telle sommation sa corde vocable a déversée. Sentiment d'exacte fatigue qui l'a transpercé rien qu'à l'entente de cette marque contingente d'attention. À la longue ait venu l'abandon ; jamais la disparition n'est parvenue. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

_Grey, Grey, Grey. _

Le prénom a coulé de ses lèvres synonyme de gourmandise. Ses orbes, vernis d'enthousiasme, l'ont percé d'un regard gonflé du rien. Passion envolée. Fanatisme déporté. Un vide qu'elle lui a injecté. Puis s'est détournée en tout usage. Un salut balancé à la volée, comme pour chaque mage de Fairy Tail. Ainsi le souhait sans fin réclamé s'est réalisé.

Plus de –sama.

Juste Grey.

Or ça ne colle pas.  
Or ça sonne mal.  
Or ça ne va pas.

Des pas embourbés de détermination sifflent dans l'oreille ; le maître glaçon trace en ligne droite et univoque au-devant. L'autour valse au gré de la démesure.

Ça s'égosille. Ça boxe. Ça jure.

Dans tous les sens et dans tous les coins le capharnaüm règne en véritable despote. Que le tumulte de la fougue humaine braille ; le coursier de l'hiver n'entend pas. La perception n'a dans sa mire qu'une chose : Jubia Loxar. Tout comme la prunelle, magnétisée vers cette silhouette dansante et pétillante.

L'avancée, déroulée dans la lenteur potelée, s'accompagne de l'envoi parfois multiple de paires de claques — fagotant ainsi la couenne d'un clinquant stigmate de rougeaud. Sur le chemin les corps bossus s'amoncellent. Enjamber, riposter, dissoner ; un semi parcours du combattant que cela devient. Puis enfin, après que la poudre du temps se soit futilement échappée de son sablier, le roi du nu sculpte ses jambes en une statue immobile.

L'aiguille du chaud tout à coup lui troue la chair. Alcool remontant ? Ou cri d'existence du sentiment ? Qu'est-ce que ça change… Il brûle tel le poulet rôti cuit à point. Rien à faire de la genèse du feu ; ça bouillonne et c'est tout ce qu'il y a.

« Jubia. »

L'appellation résonne de force. On y devine la gloutonne fermeté y dégoulinant. L'effet est immédiat : la désignée camisole son rire cristallin puis gèle la mouvance effrénée de son organisme. Se retournant, la joie coruscante de la pupille se déverse dans celle pintée de résolution du Mister Freeze.

Les lèvres se déplient à volonté, imbibées d'eau-de-vie tandis que les vocables inscrivent dans leur lettre le ton de la sollicitude.

« Quel… quelque chose ne… ne va pas Grey ? est hachée menu la réplique sous la teneur corsée de la boisson.

— Arrête de m'appeler comme ça. »

Dans la voix vibre et frétille une coulée féroce de souhait. Mieux, l'alphabet coud en son sein l'injonction farouche, celle qui ne se discute pas ; ainsi et pas autrement.

« Ju… Jubia ne comprend pas, s'exprime l'incompréhension, celle-là même confectionnée par l'ourlet du front.

— Appelle-moi comme tu l'faisais avant. »

Piètre tentative quant à délivrer l'explication sans formuler le cru si gênant du désir. Cela n'a au contraire qu'un peu plus enveloppé la mage élémentaire dans le drap cotonneux du trouble.

« C'est-à-dire ? feint l'ignorance absolue celle domptant les marées. Jubia ne saisit pas bien où veut en venir _Grey_. »

Perfidie ! Ces mots, ce dernier mot à la tonalité infestée d'intention. Jeu de lacune truquée que l'initiatrice des océans compose. À dix kilomètres à la ronde son minois pourtant déguisé de candeur pue la duperie. Pas même la dose excessive du tord-boyaux ne s'y trompe ; clarté pure des dires, ou rien. Tout autre essai à infester la parole de maquillage se voue à l'échec complet de la satisfaction du dessein premier.

Un pantin prisonnier de ses filets. Et ça l'agace, vile malice qui l'oblige à inscrire le dissimulé du cœur dans la réalité. Une fois le conte vrai du chant affectif déshabillé, plus de recul ou d'asile : une fissure du rempart sentimental. Or toujours sa coque d'indifférence il a préservé. Ainsi est son style d'agir. Ainsi se complaît son être, dans cette image du refoulé et du cadenassé. Comment peut-il en être autrement !? Il est Grey Fullbuster, l'expert du froid émotionnel ! Pourtant, aujourd'hui, l'iceberg qui claustre le sentiment fond et ça, c'est une évidence tout aussi terrible à révéler qu'à admettre ; une difficulté triplée du fait du non choix imposé.

Inspiration, expiration. L'air bonifiant encourage l'embarras à détaler. Ça va aller, tout va couler. Nulle prise de tête ou d'accrochage. Juste une cascade naturelle. Enrouler l'oral dans la pure neutralité, pour ainsi traduire l'indifférence clinquante quant à vouloir que se conserve le fameux _mot_.

« Laisse le –sama. »

D'un trait, sans heurt ni trace d'émoi. Brut et dur ; le timbre pianote l'air de l'impassible. Un imperturbable, en dehors seulement : à l'intérieur un bouillon fumeux et incandescent se fait transfuser tout le long du fleuve veineux.

Chaleur du corps, chaleur du cœur ; psyché en chaleur ?

« Le –sama ? répète la jeune femme, la naïveté toute bricolée. Quel –sama ? »

Surtout, ne pas péter une durite.  
Surtout, garder le plus longtemps possible cette attitude royale de détachement.  
Surtout, ne pas exposer au grand jour la fièvre enragée qui ronge.

Rester calme, insondable ; ce miroir au reflet de glace. Ne pas la laisser dominer, gagner ; le détraquer. Ça ne fait rien si l'hémoglobine incessamment monte en température. La raison ne peut guère à chaque fois refroidir la flamme ô combien instable et impondérable du ressenti. C'est normal ; logique totale. Oui, quiconque dans pareille situation se verrait à ce point fourcher par un tel raz-de-marée d'ardeur. Ce qui importe absolument est que cette lave en fusion ne provoque d'aucune manière que ce soit une irruption à la surface.

De nouvelles gorgées d'O2 empalent les poumons, tandis que le mâle aux pouvoirs frigorifiant dégorge à la perfection sa prétendue placidité.

« Celui de Grey-sama.

— Aaaaaah, ce –sama-là ! s'exclame-t-elle, la surprise préfabriquée. Et pourquoi au juste Grey-_sama_ veut-il que Jubia continue à le nommer ainsi ?

— Fais-le, c'est tout, assène d'un ordre spartiate le brun.

— Ce n'est pas une réponse, _Grey_. Si tu ne lui expliques pas, Jubia fera comme bon lui semblera. »

Encore cette manie excédante d'enlacer son nom avec un réel délice d'intention. Satanique qu'elle est à prendre un tel plaisir à s'ériger en seule décideuse de l'acte et de la parole à émettre. Que demeure-t-il ? Si ce n'est la marionnette, le soumis. Ses cordes vocales — véritables renégates quant à faire croire à une féminité toute candide et angélique — tombent dans la dépravation de la manipulation. Les yeux eux-mêmes pétillent de cet éclat rutilant. Que faire ? Si ce n'est succomber, et toujours plus brûler. À chacune de ses résistances ou déroutes la braise a comme semblé doubler d'intensité.

Elle le tient, le possède.  
Il abdique.

La touffeur du cœur flambe la plaque de givre.  
Son verrou se décadenasse.

Fournaise de la chair.  
Le réel s'en imprègne.

« Parce que… j'aime pas. »

Ce nom solitaire, dépouillé de toute attention singulière.

« Parce que… j'veux pas. »

De cette étiquette de l'ordinaire, le refourguant chez le commun des mortels.

« Parce que ça m'plaît pas. »

De ne plus être l'unique.

Car c'est comme s'il faisait parti de ceux-là ; ces inconsidérés.  
Car c'est comme si tous deux nouait une relation quelconque.  
Car c'est comme si elle aussi demeurait insignifiante.

Or aucun ne place l'autre dans ce monde des masses impersonnelles.  
Or aucun ne ligote l'autre d'un lien normatif.  
Or Jubia Loxar n'est pas n'importe qui.

Non.

En rien la femme de la pluie n'est comme tous ces autres ; transparente.

Une attraction incomprise.  
Une résistance abusive.  
Un trouble incisif.  
Une attention possessive.  
Un laisser-aller impulsif.  
Une peur instinctive.

Et il n'y a qu'elle qui soit tout ça à la fois.

Elle et seulement elle.

Qui est cet unique.

* * *

_L'alcool, ça a du bon : ça vous enlève ce balai que vous avez parfois dans le cul… Ce qui est un peu le cas de Grey ici, il est moins ce constipé du sentiment… M'enfin, y a un putain de chemin à faire avant que le balai soit entièrement sorti ; mais après tout, on l'aime comme ça ce pédoncule. _

_Merci à vous d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, j'espère que c'était sympa et pas trop niais ; je trouve pas, même si bon…_

_Le prochain écrit sera posté entre le 17-22 juin._

_Bon début de vacances pour certains, bon glandage pour les autres qui comme moi sont en vacances depuis perpette et puis à la revoyure j'espère ! _

_Bonne écriture et lecture à vous ! _


	3. Mon éclat, écorché par ma chimère

_Holà mister et miss de la lecture ! _

_Voici pour ceux qui passerez par-là le troisième récit : une song-fic à la musicalité pour le moins mélancolique et envoûtante, dans mon cas. _

_Concernant l'OS, c'est un écrit qui me tient particulièrement à cœur ; le sujet traité me plaît beaucoup, surtout que je trouve qu'il va comme un gant au personnage de Jubia. De tous les textes écrits sur ce recueil, c'est l'un de mes préférés. Aussi, c'est l'un de mes premiers OS « dramatique » — si on peut appeler ça ainsi — que j'écris et j'en suis complètement satisfaite. J'espère que vous allez apprécier car pour ma part, je ne me lasse jamais de le lire et ce même au bout de la vingtième lecture. _

_Quant au morceau utilisé, il s'intitule « Dans La Chambre Des Toujours », composé par l'artiste Babet dont voici le lien : **https (deux points)/www(point)youtube(point)com/watch?v=zTDGv62nutk**. Cette vidéo est bloquée dans certains pays, notamment la France donc pour ceux habitant dans ce cher pays qui est le mien, vous pouvez soit vous rendre sur le site Deezer (via ce lien **http(deux points)/www(point)deezer(point)com/search/babet**), soit vous faites abstraction du morceau mais dans ce cas, je vous conseille fortement de vous écoutez une musique triste car le fond n'est pas joyeux donc autant rester dans l'ambiance._

_J'ai fini de piailler et n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bien plaisante lecture !_

* * *

**Mon éclat, écorché par ma chimère**

Un plafond, à la couleur froide. Des murs, sans teintes perçues. La pupille cloue son orbe sur ce haut intouché. Voir juste dans le geste. L'œil en réalité se perd ; il fixe les fantômes des multiples branches du temps. Le son ne vit pas ; il dort dans l'inexistence. La respiration se porte comme l'emblème de l'unique mouvement.

L'espace quant à lui prend un air de statue, cantonné au présent et figé dans l'ailleurs, celui qui revient.

**_Dans la chambre des toujours  
Je n'ai pas fait l'amour_**

Comme de normal, le pouls bat à la régulière.

Tout est calme, comme à chaque disparition de la boule solaire. Le soir cependant ne veille pas à la douceur ; il frappe. Coup brut et sec. Son écho bourdonne au creux de l'ouïe. L'onde entre, serpente puis détonne ; mal du cœur. Son rythme ne connaît pas la fatigue ; pulsation à cent à l'heure. Partout sa musique pourrie se diffuse. Nulle hâte à éclater ; lenteur insidieuse. Plaisir malsain qui bichonne. Avec soin l'épine assure sa plantation dans la croûte souterraine de l'être. Ses gouttes inodores chutent dans la flaque sanguine ; et me contaminent. Allongée, les yeux enfouis dans le fond du vide alentour, j'attends puis ressens ce poison déborder. Subir ; l'éternel recommencement. L'infini refrain, celui de la blessure coulant encore, encore et sans fin. Je me pose ici, vieille fille comme toutes ces nuits. Tout fonctionne pour le métabolisme. Or le noyau affectif se brise ; glissent les larmes invisibles.

Je ne m'arrête pas.

**_Mais j'y ai pensé  
Seule dans mon grand lit défait_**

Je ne fais que rejouer.

Rien ne se transforme : les années fuient puis se finissent avec un arrière goût d'éraflée. L'époque change mais le scénario écrit les mêmes lignes de fin. Par cœur je connais l'épilogue. Hier, aujourd'hui ou demain ; qu'importe. Ça renaît, tel le phénix trouant ma coque salvatrice. Ritournelle journalière. Combien de fois vais-je ainsi siéger ? Sur ce matelas dont la chaleur a expié avant même son éclosion. Combien de dards vais-je assidûment m'enfoncer ? Sans jamais cesser, toujours répéter. À travers l'écharpe de ma solitude l'usé déroule à nouveau la scène. Dévale la pente du souvenir ; mieux sera l'étranglement du sentiment. L'esprit s'entoure de ce drap fallacieux, imprégnant ainsi la pensée d'un parfum corsé de souffrance. Et alors l'image d'antan gambade et fourche.

Un ballet d'écorchure s'anime.

**_Sous une voûte argentée  
Les roses de l'été_**

Ni les pétales du partage ne fleurissent.

Rappel si clair de cet avant putride. Je les revois, eux et leur visage, laid de rejet. Les détails brillent — ils lacèrent. Soleil absent, n'appliquant guère son cachet de lumière. Déluge, cette eau des maux ; ce pourquoi l'Amour me refuse. Leur voix masculine chante à la morosité que j'inflige au Monde ; cette grisaille que j'enfante sous l'émoi tailladé. Ma clameur sort, celle de l'impuissance — rage sourde qui perfore. Justifier, faiblir, persuader, tomber ; rien n'y fait. Leur écoute galope vers l'incompréhension, des œillères en guise de sabot. À l'inverse déferlent les mots d'exclusion ; l'hymne à la giboulée méprisée. L'homme abandonne, s'éloigne, éjecte ; fissure. Or l'acharnement me piège. Je continue — à donner, à essayer, à saigner. Et les gouttes gagnent en volume. Fane l'espoir. S'abreuve l'humidité de l'âme.

Une douleur, à l'état brut. Une fatalité, gangréneuse.

**_Ont parfumé ma nuit  
Dans la chambre des toujours_**

Il n'y a que moi, et mes chimères qui jamais ne gèlent.

Elles s'incrustent jusque dans la fibre cellulaire ; jalon dont le corps ne peut se dessaisir. Si je le pouvais cette peau calcinée j'arracherais. Trop de marques ; sertie de coups. L'encre ? L'hémorragie de l'émotion. Le dessin, bien qu'inapparent à la surface, trace pourtant les contours de l'éros crevé. L'extérieur n'hume guère cet effluve de la blessure. Son odeur, fétide, ne parade qu'ici, dans cette cage où gît comme unique enfermée ma croix ; mon mal. Trébucher autre part ne s'envisage pas, jamais. Il n'y a que dans cet antre de l'absolue isolée que je m'écroule. Personne ne doit savoir, ni voir. Ceci n'est réservé qu'à moi ; ma prison. Y défile à la chaîne chaque détenteur d'aiguilles, celles qui tout entière ont empalé mon être.

Et au final ne s'enracine qu'un seul et même portrait.

**_Ton visage flotté  
Dans mes rêves d'été_**

S'étend la plaie, abreuvant la pièce et la pulpe émotionnelle de son nectar venimeux.

Les larmes redoublent, je les sens descendre — elles m'incisent. Un sillon d'amertume ; empreinte pourrissante. Leur fraîcheur brûle. Ces gouttes salées ne cautérisent pas mais nourrissent la lèpre nommée détresse. Le perçois-tu ? Sais-tu que seul toi, mage au miroir de glace, demeure l'unique à me ciseler de toute part ? Non. Tes prunelles n'injectent que le reflet du froid, celui qui ne fond pas. L'insensible, tel un roc dont aucune brèche ne fore la pierre ; comme si, en fin de compte, le désir de vivre par ce deux langoureux passait sur toi sans jamais te toucher ou t'effleurer.

Qu'embrasses-tu ? Si ce n'est l'ignorance ; ton venin.

**_A parcouru mon corps  
Et ma nuit esseulée_**

Est un puits sans fond qui me dévore.

Par ton existence ; ton indifférence, celle responsable de ce cri que nul autre que moi ne supporte. Ça résonne, déchire le tissu corporel. As-tu la moindre idée d'à quel point cela saigne, dans mon enveloppe d'âme solitaire ? La passion épinglée à ton individualité demeure un gouffre dans lequel je me noie. Un jour je ne m'y relèverai pas. Car je te donne tout, tout ce que je fais, tout ce que je suis ; à toi, et rien qu'à toi — le coupable de ma folie amoureuse, celle-là même qui est en train d'aspirer ma vie, mon énergie. Moi tout entière qui se vide. Et à chaque fois que s'affaisse le manteau vespéral s'amène ma perfidie : celle de vouloir te bannir.

Pour la paix et mon repos affectif.

**_J'ai cru un peu te toucher  
Dans mon sommeil isolé_**

Je m'asphyxie.

À repeindre ces moments, ceux où la réalité inscrit de ses lettres indigestes cette vérité maladive : mon exil du cœur émotif. Le passé s'éternise et s'amuse à écraser les grains rêveurs. Cette foi qui de plus en plus creuse sa tombe de terre. Éprouver la relation de couple, ce féminin et ce masculin en un ; uni, pénétré, dégusté, partagé. Amour à deux, la réciprocité ; chose inconnue, pour moi. Pourtant, c'est d'un désir fou et insatiable que je m'acharne à l'éprouver, pour ne plus vêtir le rôle de l'écartée.

Pour enfin goûter à cette flamme si passionnée.

**_J'ai même entendu un accordéon perdu  
Temps à perdre dans la nuit_**

Pour un fantasme.

Illusion puérile qui poursuit son œuvre infâme de faire croire : que le possible est pour tout, même pour l'eau. Ne plus s'égoutter. Ne plus s'ensevelir ; mais cavaler au grand jour, le rayon bienfaisant du petit jour sur les joues. Et croquer, la peur et le refus distordus, à l'échange humain. Nulle douleur, juste plaisance avec l'Autre — ce sexe contraire. J'ai cru y avoir droit ; la Pluie coupant l'abreuvoir. Pourquoi en rester l'exclusive dépouillée ? Quiconque y baigne sa pulpe individuelle. La différence n'est pas si grande, entre eux et moi ; un bourgeon d'espérance, à travers la toile du spleen mouillé. Un tel bien-être paraît transpercer dans cette union de paire. Comment la mépriser lorsque l'enfance n'a cessé d'être griffonnée par la mine grisâtre de la solitude ?

Ce n'est qu'attente du lien amoureux.

**_Le matin blanc  
Attendre que l'on se perde éblouis_**

Par la crevasse de l'espoir.

Un temps, non senti ou calculé, la pensée dérive dans ce champ des possibles. Un instant seulement. Car ici il n'y a de place que pour la cassure ; violent réveil. Le conte des mille et une perspectives disparaît en une poussière lointaine. Retour au réel, l'éclat opaque : la raison, dont la venue griffe la conscience de faits. Prisonnière de la génétique, les flots j'expulse et endure. Y échapper ? Foutaise. Baliverne. Imaginaire. Qui donc a déjà vu l'averse irradier de couleurs ? Ne resplendie que l'unité du gris, l'incolore qui jouit du côté des maudits. Qui donc aimerait trôner près d'une telle morosité ? N'est-ce pas pour parer à l'accablante marée que Dame Nature abreuve la Terre de son jet ensoleillé ? C'est dans l'ordre des choses.

Elle ne fait qu'appliquer la règle de vie.

**_Et suivre les rivages d'antan  
Du temps à perdre la nuit_**

Pour seulement enlever ce masque mensonger.

Dehors, je fais l'autruche. L'attitude se maquille en joie, en vitalité, en bien-être vrai. À moitié l'habit du travesti j'enfile. Le mal est cadenassé et pourtant une part du sentiment y trouve son compte. La comédie insuffle un quart de plénitude ; je me détache, voire abolie cette fracture. Cela ne dure pas mais sur le moment il y a comme une saine respiration du cœur. Mais les forces s'épuisent, dans les coulisses. Au devant luit cette obstination démentielle ; ce n'est que du vent. Paillette, artifice du paraître. Ainsi l'étiquette de l'incassable s'appose. Ainsi pendant un instant j'y crois et oublie. Tromperie. Car je ternie ; et me détruis. Peu à peu, doucement et dans le plus impalpable des silences.

Ça casse.

**_Dans la chambre des toujours  
Je n'ai pas fait l'amour_**

**_Mais j'y ai pensé  
Seule dans mon grand lit défait_**

Je m'écorche.

**_Sous une voûte argentée  
Les roses de l'été  
Ont parfumé ma nuit  
Dans la chambre des toujours_**

Je n'en reviens qu'à toi.

**_Ton visage flotté  
Dans mes rêves d'été  
A parcouru mon corps  
Et ma nuit esseulée_**

M'inonde de faiblesse ; tristesse des larmes qui enchâsse mon âme.

**_J'ai cru un peu te toucher  
Dans mon sommeil isolé  
J'ai même entendu un accordéon perdu  
Temps à perdre dans la nuit_**

Du rêve ou de la réalité, il n'y a guère de choix ; une déchirure, seulement.

**_Le matin blanc  
Attendre que l'on se perde éblouis  
Et suivre les rivages d'antan  
Du temps à perdre la nuit_**

Pour juste t'y voir et t'y maudire.

**_Si tu revenais un jour  
Dans la chambre des toujours _**

Tu n'y resplendis plus.

Ton image n'exhume plus la fleur du bonheur. S'y répand plutôt une teneur amer, celle qu'on regrette d'avoir goûtée. Car une fois qu'on la subit, on ne peut plus s'en débarrasser. Véritable obsession ; le parasite qui s'installe et m'étrangle. La volonté n'y change rien, l'emprise demeure beaucoup trop profonde et ancrée dans la chair. Ton être me possède ; tu m'enchaînes dans cette maladie des sentiments. Moi qui y saigne. Toi qui t'en dédaigne. Et pourtant douloureusement ça se préserve. Je m'accroche à m'en lacérer l'émoi, comme si abattre cette attache causerait ma mort. Alors que la graine du mal pousse encore et toujours à cause de cet amour, fou et absolu. Amour vénéneux qui n'offre que séquestration pour l'émotion.

Ainsi c'est.

**_Un mot sur le lit défait  
T'indiqueras où me chercher _**

Moi qui à tes yeux me fagote de l'invisible.

Or tout est fait, hurlé pour que l'attention s'agrippe, te chipe. Certains appellent ça l'exubérance ou l'extravagance. Ce n'est en réalité que cri du ressenti, un appel destiné à t'éveiller — te retourner. Me regarder, moi et ma flamme passionnée. Tant et tant l'ardeur a jailli sans qu'une fois cette dernière ne s'arrime sur l'apathie de tes traits. Ta peau paraît intouchable, hermétique à l'affect. Je ne suis qu'une masochiste, poursuivant son œuvre d'automutilation — je n'ai plus que ça.

Et ce désenchantement, toujours plus présent à chaque nuit et ici.

**_Sur la table de chevet  
Tu trouveras ton portait _**

Dans cette pièce où s'exécute le crève-cœur.

S'exhibe dans une coruscante danse fantaisie et discernement. Le mirage, orné de diamants malfaisants. Y miroitent mes désirs les plus excentriques, ceux dont la nudité ne se découvre qu'en travers de l'intime. S'y mêle le plus simple et le plus fort de tous mes souhaits : celui de te voir m'aimer. Seulement une fois, un jour, dans un ultime regard. Juste pouvoir y discerner cette même ivresse dévorante, celle qui m'anime et me mutile ; goûter à tout de ta peau si tentatrice, si porteuse d'érotisme. Puis s'invite et s'imbrique le tortueux du réel : tes rejets, ta dureté, ton insensibilité ; ma transparence. Lutte acharnée, entre ces deux moitiés. Parfois la bataille ne se couronne de fin, s'étend jusqu'au matin, draine à chaque fois plus de perles humides. Mais en réalité, j'abdique.

Les soirs chacun leur tour s'assemblent et esquissent d'un cruel contour le conquérant.

**_Un peu grisé par la poussière  
Des traces de mes doigts sur le verre_**

Désignant la victorienne ; ma désillusion.

Tu ne me vois pas.

Ni ne me souris.

Ni ne m'entends.

Tu ne goûtes à rien de moi.

Alors je reste là.

La fêlure au cœur.

Sans plus espérer ou attendre.

Juste à me consumer.

Dans cette vérité vêtue de nuit.

Juste à tomber.

Comme cela se doit.

Je suis seule.

Et sans amour.

Dans la chambre des toujours.

* * *

_Que c'est un poil cruel, non ? De la laisser là, seule, pleurant à chaudes larmes dans sa chambre et ses draps froids… Moi j'dis : enfoiré de Grey !_

_Sinon, c'était comment ? Bon un peu ? Bon beaucoup ? Bon passionnément ? Bon à la folie ? Bon pas du tout ? Et celui qui me répond bon pas du tout, je le castre, ok ?_

_Enfin bref, j'espère qu'à défaut d'avoir du bon beaucoup et/ou du bon passionnément et/ou du bon à la folie (oui oui, on peut considérer les trois à la fois — dans le rêve bleu), vous aurez au moins passé un agréable moment de lecture._

_Le quatrième bout de texte arrivera début juillet — je donne pas de date précise car ai la flemme de calculer (on se refait pas)._

_Merci en tout cas à vous d'être (encore) passé(e) et j'vous dis p't'être à la revoyure sur le prochain postage !_

_Bonne écriture et lecture à vous, en passant._


	4. Passion de groupie

_Holà à vous ! _

_Vous croyez à l'adage selon lequel « qui ne pipe mot, consent » ? J'ai bien envie d'y croire, comme ça je peux me dire que si personne n'a émis un quelconque avis sur le troisième récit, c'est qu'au fond ce n'était peut-être pas si mauvais ni n'a demeuré de l'ordre du pas bon (du tout) ; ou alors, c'est juste que vous n'avez pas voulu être castré… J'opte pour la deuxième hypothèse, c'est plus confortable pour moi et mon ego :) Ou bien, c'est vous qui me dites… ou pas (et j'sens bien que ça va continuer plutôt dans ce sens-là, pas vrai ?)._

_Sinon, l'idée traitée dans ce quatrième écrit m'est venue très spontanément et me plaît pas mal ; rien qu'imaginer la scène, ça me fait bien sourire. Sûrement que j'dois être une trop grosse utopiste — chacun sa tare, que voulez-vous — mais j'espère malgré tout que vous aussi, vous apprécierez au moins un peu cet amuse-bouche (car c'est pas avec ces pauvres 250 mots que je vais vous rassasier…)._

_Finish, pour le blabla merdique et place à la lecture qui peut-être sera bonne pour vous ! _

* * *

**Passion de groupie**

Dégouline, la sueur. Perle, la raideur. Se fige, l'œil.

Ressens l'émotion pulluler l'air. Subis la chair transpercée ; mille dagues frissonnantes. Son du corps, celui des roulements cardiaques ; tambour du feu veineux. Ce n'est pas seulement pulser à cent à l'heure ; tu bouts de l'intérieur. Le cerveau s'empoisonne de toxines, celles piquantes d'adrénaline. Parfum goûteux de l'émoi attaqué, percé, lacéré. Se tord l'affect vierge, comme dépouillé de parures salvatrices. Seulement un sentiment fou qui écrase ; le fouet du cœur. Endure l'incompressible fougue du sang chaud, car sa froideur a brûlé sous la vague déferlante de l'anxiété.

Tu ne respires pas ; tu t'affoles.  
Seul sur ton pallié.

Te perdant à scruter.  
Emmitonné dans le drap du paralysé.

Peur.  
Ici, face à _lui_.

Celui qui te mutile.  
Te fais ressentir.

Angoisse.  
De ce qu'_il_ te réserve.

Tourment.  
De ce qu'_il_ représente.

Pour toi ; toi qui tremble.  
Hésite. Redoute.

Car trace ton devenir.  
De bonne ou de mauvaise augure.

Tant de possibles, de calamités peuvent en surgir.  
Si tu décides.

Oser. Avancer. Toucher.  
Sans ticket retour.

Le découvrir.  
Tout entier.

L'ouvrir.  
Lui et seulement lui.

Ce paquet, innocent de vue.  
Qui t'égratigne de délires.

Ce présent, teinté d'intentions.  
Qui gît en parfaite malice.

Cette offrande, emballée d'un sourire maléfique.  
Qui ne demande qu'à t'engloutir.

Ce cadeau, signé Jubia Loxar.

Pour lequel tu craints et tu transpires.  
Pour ta vie, ton métabolisme.  
Car c'est une pure fanatique.  
Et tu es sa victime.

Sa passion de groupie.

* * *

_Le prochain écrit sera posté fin juillet ; dans deux semaines quoi._

_Merci en tout cas à vous de votre lecture qui j'espère n'a pas été trop plate ni… pas bonne du tout :) _

_Bon début de vacances pour les uns, et bon courage pour les autres qui triment ! _

_À la revoyure mes cocos ! _


	5. L'éden du voir

_Holà à vous qui passez par-là !_

_Aujourd'hui, la pinaille sera brève et directe : bonne lecture à vos mirettes._

* * *

**L'éden du voir**

Quelle sensation délectable. Le pouls dérive de sa route habituelle et file droit vers la démesure. Le contrôle glisse doucement et délicieusement. Au diable la raison qui pourrie la flamme ! Elle n'a pas sa place, dans ce cratère affectif. N'y éclos que le vermillon bouillant du cœur, celui qui remonte à la surface pour mieux embrocher la froideur corporelle.

Tout ceci car elle voit.

Et sans le prévoir le sourire illumine la pâleur aujourd'hui radieuse. Sentiment si vivifiant, de quoi faire exploser la veine de la retenue. Ardeur qui se bombe, fière et imposante. Presque une caresse, la fièvre fignole chaque grain de peau ; la marque du fer brûlant. Ne se ressent que cette ultime tempête impérieuse. Pas de chaîne pour enfermer. Pas de conscience pour calmer. Ça n'a plus lieu d'être. Nulle envie ne s'éprouve quant à parader dans la réserve. Trop de fois la modération à jouer ses notes ennuyeuses et trop saintes. Quel intérêt de vêtir encore et toujours ce rôle de prude ? Alors que ce n'est que pur travestissement.

Dur c'est, parfois, de ne pas relâcher tout ; cette folie émotive qui pourtant noue ce ruban individuel. Dehors ne s'échappe que quelques brindilles, juste des morceaux d'un puzzle immense et coloré de frénésie. Trop forte, trop différente ; de quoi faire peur, de quoi exclure incessamment. C'est pour cela qu'au-devant de la scène se compose le rituel d'une gloutonnerie à demi décadenassée. Un peu pour rester dans une certaine norme. Un peu pour être à sa juste place.

Sauf ici.

Sauf maintenant.

Devant cette vision.

Le bouchon qui retient s'enlève enfin.

Et le corps tout entier est piqué, transpercé d'euphorie ; excitation de mille feux ! Ô combien cela pulse, frappe dans la pompe cardiaque. Il y a comme la cascade infinie de l'envie. Pas de frein moral. Pas de jugement qui cloisonne. L'agir trace ses propres et exubérantes lignes de désir. Libre de soi. Libre du Monde ; être tel quel. Jouissif moment. Précieuse sensation. Rare mais délectable. Y résonne l'éclat vif de la vie, celle croquée, dévorée, broyée par tant d'exaltation. Les couloirs d'antan et du demain n'imprègnent même pas la pensée. L'existence ne s'appose qu'autour des sens et de ce présent pétillant.

Cette chair, livrée en pâture aux iris.

Le reste a pris congé dans l'oubli temporaire. Rien d'autre ne compte plus que ce qu'il se passe, que ce qu'elle ressent avec une telle délicieuse puissance.

Juste ce qu'elle voit.

Avant cela, il y a eu le levé du rideau solaire. Pas de hâte dans les jambes ; une traversée moulée dans une lenteur chérie. Mieux ainsi s'est appréciée cette fraîcheur matinale. Ainsi l'œil a pu se perdre dans le ballet désordonné des feuillets. La saison de l'automne a exposé ses teintes. Douce a demeuré l'hémisphère planétaire, de quoi enivrer l'éther d'une humeur rayonnante. Le tracé lumineux a d'ailleurs cocouné chaque élément du paysage, son touché chaleureux galvanisant. Les battements ont tonné selon la cadence silencieuse de l'environ. Paix du corps et de l'âme. Quant aux lèvres, déjà celles-ci ont exhibé en toute bourgeoisie leur hauteur. Dès sa sortie au petit jour elle a été bien, tout simplement bien ; fleurissante journée qui pousse et qui la couve.

Puis ses pas l'ont arrimée à sa destination journalière : sa famille nouvelle, des fous du cœur qui lui ont ouvert grand les portes de sa folie à elle. Les salutations ont chuté de partout ; le sourire a grossi. La pinaille est partie à droite, à gauche. Même sa bouche s'y est prêtée quelques fois. Bien que les mots ne soient sortis en trombe de sa gorge, plaisir il y a eu à partager sans attente ou besoin. Du lien, simple mais violemment divin. Une fois la causette passée, les prunelles ont observé à la dérobée la masse quelque peu opulente sans y discerner l'objet convoité. Soupir léger qui n'a pas démonté pour autant. L'entrain a plané et ne s'en est allé de sitôt, pas en ce jour tout du moins.

Et telle la ritournelle gravée dans l'ADN, l'endroit éternellement occupé s'est chipé : elle s'est assise à cette table ; superbe aperçu de la cacophonie ambiante. Un panorama parfait pour déguster à l'œil la peau suave du nu.

À vrai dire, elle ne vient que pour ça.

Voir ça.

Chaque jour, dès que cela lui est possible.

Elle se pose à sa place, attend puis contemple.

Car il n'y a qu'ici, que cet agir lascif se fait.

Ici, dans cet antre de détraqués qui, alors se castagnant et se cajolant de mots policés, devient lieu de l'exhibition complètement jouissive de l'incarnation de l'un des huit péchés capitaux. Moment magnifique que c'est lorsque cela se joue — chose ne se faisant en l'instant.

Pour autant, les restes mnésiques ont défilé en boucle car sont devenus les racines du souvenir. Mieux : les sensations, électriques et propres à la volupté, ont niché depuis lors dans la mémoire sensorielle. À chaque fois que ce festival où se porte le costume d'Adam s'est déroulé, ces mêmes stimuli de chairs et de cœur ont voltigé ; trident qui empale de plein fouet. Pure délectation. La contemplation devient alors une sorte de bain d'érotisme pour les yeux tant l'effervescence bout, dans la pulpe humaine. Cela en est presque intenable d'être si calme en dehors tandis que l'intérieur mijote l'ébullition.

Mais comme maintenant, n'a eu de place qu'à l'attente ; seulement moisir et tenir en laisse l'appétence fanatique. Dans ces moments le sablier coule beaucoup trop précautionneusement ; la soif a subsisté dans cet infini détestable. La frustration bientôt accourra et mordra les premiers bouts de la patience. N'a plus que demeuré cette rétine avide, lâchée et guettant la moindre perspective ; véritable prédatrice en chasse.

Puis il entre.  
Cœur pilonnant.

Puis il s'avance.  
Orbes miroitant.

Puis il salue.  
Souffle harassant.

Puis il discute.  
Sang pétulant.

Puis il s'emporte.  
Chair s'enflammant.

Puis ça commence.

La respiration s'arrête ; temps glacé. Ce moment arrive. L'être entier se fige ; l'extase peu à peu grimpe. Un volcan intérieur ; l'hémoglobine frétille d'une lave lubrique alors que l'O2 inonde.

Les cris fuient.  
Les rires tombent.  
La verve gèle.  
Les coups se brisent.

L'environ disparaît.

Il n'y a plus que lui.

Plus que ça, qu'elle voit.

Lui qui se lorgne ; sa nudité tant désirée. Tel un aimant, la pupille ne fixe que ça, cette carne si souveraine de délice. Le corps vibre déjà dans la coque émotive. La vue à elle seule dessine un sillon d'ivresse sensorielle. Tout est relié à ce port des sens, l'unique maître d'orchestre ; celui qui fait jaillir ce pic charnel et qui habille l'imaginaire d'images impures.

Son pouls tambourine.

_Enlève-le, vas-y !_

Ses yeux fument.

_Affiche ce cul sexy ! _

Sa peau transpire.

_Déchire ces vêtements inutiles ! _

Ses veines fermentent.

_Exhibe-toi, corps de tous mes vices ! _

Son cœur flambe.

_À poil, Grey-sama !_

Le haut s'arrache ; miroite alors le suintement des muscles bombés. Comment deux bosses, à l'origine graisseuses, peuvent à ce point calciner l'âme ? Et cet arôme… animal ; senteur de mâle. L'effluve qui empoisonne. Sa teneur virile envahie ses fibres nasales, l'humectant elle et son épiderme.

La chemise opaline, ennemie jurée de sa fringale impudique, flotte dans cet air bestiale. Vol bref et misérable. Qu'elle chute, s'écroule loin sans plus jamais envelopper de son infâme tissu cette carne aphrodisiaque. Il reprend alors sa danse du rustre ; son buste bouge avec lui. Fascinée ; elle suit chacun de ces mouvements à l'élan luxuriant.

La chaleur enfle, dévore de partout !

Elle voit.

À présent parade en toute vanité ce dos que la pupille lèche du regard. Outrageant ! D'être à ce point appétissant ; ce n'est que l'échine. Juste une ligne, cette arête pour laquelle les doigts — les lippes — ont tant imaginé et souhaité longer ; goûter la viande de ses mille et un coruscants fantasmes. Dans la bouche la salive mouille ; elle a terriblement faim. Avide qu'est cette dernière à vouloir limer de sa langue cette peau de braise, vestige de sa soif sexuelle. Diabolique plaisir, car cette faim elle ne peut assouvir. Le touché reste confiné, prisonnier du mental. Elle sait les limites, la barrière à ne pas franchir. N'a de place et de droit qu'au spectacle.

Mais c'est déjà immodérément excitant, pour elle.

Feu de braise, danse de la fournaise.

Elle voit.

Douce violence qu'elle s'inflige pour ne pas libérer son désir abusif d'érotisme : retenir ce cri de la libido ; pincer les lèvres. Résister à cette démangeaison de palper ; comprimer les poings. Museler cette irrépressible envie de se jeter tout entière sur lui ; rester assise.

Elle ne fait que ça : s'enchaîner et s'exalter.

Et voir, encore et encore.

Seulement le contempler.

Lui et seulement lui.

Qui se retourne, d'un coup et subitement.  
Qui l'accroche, elle et son regard brillant.  
Qui l'aperçoit, elle et sa flamme démesurée.  
Qui la sent, elle et son obsession.  
Qui sait, son désir et sa fièvre.  
Qui lui sourit, enjôleur et railleur.  
Qui se détache, d'elle et de sa lueur amoureuse.  
Qui enfin se dévêt, fesses et descente de reins dévoilées.

Juste reluquer ; et désirer.

Juste être là ; et s'embraser.

Comme tous ces jours.

Elle ne bouge pas.

Elle voit.

Et succombe.

Passionnée et éprise.

De ce Grey Fullbuster nu comme un ver.

Son éden habituel.

* * *

_Le prochain écrit sera posté début août._

_À la prochaine !_


	6. À lui, de jouer

_Holà à vous qui (de nouveau) passez par-là ! _

_L'OS du jour m'a posé question ou plutôt, je me suis tâtée quant à sa publication car j'suis coupée en deux à son propos : j'l'aime bien comme je trouve qu'y a beaucoup de mots pour pas grand-chose. L'idée de fond me plait mais c'est surtout la manière dont je l'ai traitée qui me triture les neurones. Faut dire aussi qu'il est écrit depuis quelques mois déjà donc p't'être qu'à force de le re-re-re-relire ça m'a un peu (vive l'euphémisme) gavé. _

_Avant de vous laissez lire, j'aimerais remercier tout particulièrement Ryuffine pour son fav' ! Quand je l'ai vu, j'étais toute contente et même si ça n'a l'air de rien, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir car d'une certaine façon, ça montre que ce recueil te plaît et que la plupart de tes lectures n'ont globalement pas été trop mauvaises. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'as décidé de mettre en favoris mais en tout cas, je te remercie beaucoup pour ça ! Et aussi, je remercie tous ceux qui ont mis en suivre cette histoire et ceux qui lisent régulièrement ce recueil ; j'espère que dans l'ensemble vous passez un bon moment de lecture et que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop. _

_Dernière chose importante à dire : aujourd'hui, c'est un jour spécial car les rides d'une nana s'alourdissent une fois de plus (la belle affaire !). Et j'aimerais m'arrêter une minute sur son cas pour lui souhaiter, à cette pauvre détraquée et perverse du bulbe, un JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE (voilà, c'est dit et crié, hé hé) ! Normalement, ma chère Achrome, le texte d'aujourd'hui était autre (un que tu as déjà lu) mais j'ai changé pour que tes mirettes, en ce jour de grâce, ne lisent que du « pas vu » — et oui, tu peux le dire, j'suis trop une merveille, mwahahahahahahaha ! _

_Le piaillement de merde enfin terminé, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**À lui, de jouer**

« Tu bouges pas et ne touche à rien, surtout. »

C'est plutôt ça, qui l'inquiète : ces doigts, intenables et véritables fouines. Sa raison le sait, sa grotte de l'intime aura très vite fait d'être caressée et touchée dans les moindres recoins. Pourtant, l'espoir s'amarre sur ses lèvres, oralisant ce qui indubitablement ne se fera — l'agir immobile, dépouillé de quelconque pulsion voyeuriste. Qu'importe, la croyance s'entête tel l'âne buté et enroule l'ordre proféré dans un ton catégorique, presque sévère. La prune oculaire se contente donc de jeter son habituelle dureté, de quoi exprimer sans tabou l'inexorable désir à ce que rien ne bouge — aussi bien les objets que le corps invité. Oui, sa foi est grande, naïve ? Certainement mais… il n'en a cure ; celle-ci ne s'arrache à ses pensées réflexives, préférant le dorloter dans un drap fallacieux.

« J'en ai pour cinq minutes. »

Un dernier coup d'œil vite fait — pour être sûr que _rien_ encore n'a bousculé l'espace de son mouvement — puis le voilà en marche sur son chemin traditionnel. Quelques pas, à peine, pour s'engouffrer dans le sanctuaire interdit à toute vue extérieure, en particulier pour celle dont la pupille cobalt est bien trop gourmande pour être chaste. Non, pas de cette aura féminine injectant sa toxine fanatique. Juste lui et sa froideur de mâle.

D'une pièce expansive et à la propreté exhibée, il passe à des mètres carrés radins et à une saleté exhibée : les caleçons se vautrent aux côtés de plusieurs autres cache-misère échoués par-ci (sur le lit en bordel, sur le parquet crado), échoués par-là (sur un tas de linge à l'haleine incertaine). Du côté des meubles, nombreux sont les tiroirs et placards ouvrant leurs portes aux plus curieux des yeux. Nulle pudeur à révéler l'entassement plus que négligeant de la défroque ou le fatras des affaires.

Le rangement ne régente ce lieu : son ennemi la débauche a pris place bien avant lui et ce depuis perpète. De même il en va pour la poussière vétuste, figure de cette fainéantise à la longévité assurée. En prime de la crasse visible, les atomes se farcissent un relent de fennec — fort parfum pour lequel le nez se pince et qui, fissa, astreint le proprio de purifier la pièce ; l'air vierge de toute fragrance s'invite, s'installe et enfourche à grands coups de brise les narines. La saine odeur, enfin (re)trouvée. Avec elle s'amène la morosité lumineuse du dehors, son humidité quelque peu dispersée dans l'atmosphère. La fraîcheur familière loge donc à nouveau en cette tanière masculine mais ne séduit l'attention ni les sens ; hermétiques qu'ils sont tous.

Une chose détient toutefois l'entière égard : trouver ce putain d'objet foutu dieu sait où.

Tout ça parce qu'elle l'a usé jusqu'à la corde, avec ses inépuisables propositions. Chaque jour levant a eu droit à sa singulière suggestion et malgré les refus dogmatiques, l'aplomb n'a guère une fois déserté la prunelle ou le timbre. L'ardeur du dessein n'a pas une fois, juste une petite fois, chuté d'un iota — à croire que l'affaire jamais elle ne lâche ! Cette obstination, aussi inébranlable qu'un roc, lui a fait revêtir la parure du souffre-douleur. À force, ça devrait lui passer au-dessus du haricot, voire susciter en sa fibre caractérielle une ignorance des plus irréprochables. Au début, ouais, l'attitude a été moulée dans une totale désaffection. Ces retours à l'envoyeur ont cependant très vite fait d'être expédiés avec un agacement toujours plus farouche et croissant. Au final, ça s'est muté en une sorte de harcèlement et dès lors, il n'y a plus eu de moyens pour y échapper si ce n'est de céder au caprice passionnel — foutue obsession qui ces temps-ci harasse plus que ne complaît, faut l'avouer.

Il soupire.

Quelle chiotte, la capitulation. Le regret pointe sans tarder tandis que l'esprit se berce de « si » vénéneux, eux qui tracent une tout autre réalité : nulle inappétence polluant le fleuve sanguin, nulle nonchalance dans les cellules musculaires, nulle lassitude qui dévore, nulle prise de choux à chercher une babiole de merde pour une mission de merde ! Non, pas de ces émotions à la teneur contraignante. Et encore moins une compère, _cette _compère, en train de fouler le plus normalement du monde son chez-soi resté jusqu'ici inviolé par quiconque. Rien n'est inévitable, en particulier ce genre de choses quand il sait _qui _lui colle au train, mais il n'empêche que cette situation l'emmerde plus qu'autre chose. Ça n'aurait pas été de refus, bien au contraire, que toute cette chierie se joue dans un futur lointain, très lointain et sans _elle_ — surtout sans elle ouais.

La savoir là, aussi proche de son cocon personnel, ça a de quoi l'asticoter ; dérangeante et inconfortable contorsion de cette distance, celle-là même qu'il a si consciencieusement maintenue entre eux. Quoique, depuis quelques temps déjà ils se rapprochent à mesure de leur contact régulier et routinier. Ça devient banal, cette carcasse à la féminité singulière rôdant à longueur de journée à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y pense, sa propre conduite alimente leur fragile proximité ; elle prend peu à peu de la place, sur sa feuille biographique et lui la laisse faire — la laisse devenir un élément presque incontournable au tracé de son anamnèse.

Y a pas de doute, il va falloir vite fait bien fait régler cette tare ; ne plus se faire avoir ni être _amadoué_ par cette nana à la malice avérée. Évidemment, qu'elle a calculé son coup ; le hasard ne demeure l'un de ses fils de marionnettiste. Et lui comme un bleu bite en est son presque fidèle captif. Avec un cran de retard la compréhension le darde, faiblesse du mental pour laquelle il voue un réel dédain. Heureusement que sa fervente nonchalance veille au grain, l'unique avec son affect frigorifié à lui éviter les guets-apens tendus par cette bonne femme.

Qu'elle use de sa candeur ou de sa timidité apparente, son esbroufe comportementale ne l'y prendra plus ; il ne sera plus son détenu.

Plusieurs fouilles encore, mis en scène par l'envoie dans les airs des slips et chaussettes souillées, pour qu'enfin l'objet tant convoité soit possédé. Une fois ce dernier saisi, la rétine y jette un coup d'œil bref et conjointement infesté de mépris, avant d'être rangé dans le pant' ; regard noir miroitant. Après tout, c'est à cause de cette bricole à la con qu'il a dû se ramener séance tenante chez lui. Indéniable que tout a été manigancé ; elle savait, pertinemment, que pour réaliser à bien cette quête foireuse il lui fallait venir chercher cette satanée babiole ici, son seul lieu d'emplacement. Ça c'est imposé à lui, comme _elle_ déambulant présentement et pour la première fois en son logis…

Sa pensée se fige ; cinq secondes trépassent.

Première fois, qu'elle mettrait les pieds dans son foyer ?

Un moment durant la réflexion surchauffe, les sourcils pliés par cette soudaine et non des moins virulente triture neuronale.

Puis l'ampoule s'illumine ; le visage grimace, hargneux.

Putain que non, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle s'introduit chez lui — sinon, comment aurait-elle pu savoir que cet objet pourri pouvait se trouver là ?

L'évidence le frappe de plein fouet, et c'est mauvais, _très_ mauvais.

Son hémoglobine s'ébouillante.  
Sa mâchoire se contracte.  
Ses globes oculaires grésillent d'éclairs voltaïques.  
Ses poings se serrent.

Il sort de sa chambre, furibard et foutrement déterminé à obtenir des explications.

Mais il se raidit, de suite.

Sclérosé dans son salon tout de gris tapissé, il la fixe.

Trop fort, trop vite ; de trop son cœur bat.

« C'est quoi _ça_ ? »

La sévérité transpire par-delà la voix alors que le bleuet de la pupille le transperce ; frétillent les globules rouges.

Chute du courroux et bienvenu à l'impromptue agitation, celle nichant dans l'internat organique. Face extérieure, y a peau nette ; l'image du décontracté. Pas de gouttes suantes, de rictus ni de traits qui se crispent. Juste un pouls pressé dans sa rythmique. Juste un pic émotionnel. Juste ces iris d'hommasse qui dévisagent — miroir du remous interne. Et une réflexion dépiautée, livrée en pâture aux réflexes béhavioristes, ceux volontiers malavisés et infructueux.

Guère de maîtrise de la conduite mais bien la réponse impulsive :

« Rien du tout. »

À peine ces mots franchissent la barrière labiale qu'une vive envie de les ravaler le prend ; que de dires mythomanes ! Ça sonne terriblement faux, il le sait tout autant qu'elle. Du reste, le soi en prend pour son grade, les injures mentales le bectant tels des vautours ; quoi de plus normal ? Comme si ce « ça », tenu entre ces mains laiteuses, ne signifiait rien… Tous deux savent ô combien il n'en est rien mais lui, en véritable couillon, a préféré raconter des salades plutôt que jouer la carte de la vraisemblance. Pour sûr que pareille réplique miteuse ne va le tirer d'affaire, ni épargner la macrobie de son soi-disant flegme.

C'est du grand bien joué quoi.

D'ailleurs, il saisit toute la portée de son impéritie lorsque la responsable de son piètre jeu d'acteur — car oui, c'est elle, _toujours_ elle qui fait se mettre à table ses faiblesses — rétorque une parole acérée par l'immuable fait.

« Un bout de tissu n'est pas rien du tout, en particulier celui-ci. »

Traduction : il a fait chou blanc et considérant ce regard inflexible infusé en sa rétine de faux jeton, il n'a pas intérêt à plus la rouler dans la farine. La bonne poire n'est ici, à moins que ce ne soit lui le naïf dans l'histoire — à penser qu'elle ne verrait ou ne comprendrait les déplorables subterfuges de son ego. Mieux vaut dores et déjà la poser comme son entière égale, en matière d'acharnement car d'aucune façon que ce soit elle ne se retirera sous sa tente ; pas grave, du tout. Lui aussi est une sacrée tête de mule, notamment quand il s'agit de sauver les apparences du je-m'en-foutisme. Un expert du froid sous tous les plans, surtout en ce qui concerne le domaine affectif — intempestifs et reprouvés affects se réveillant à mesure de leurs interactions.

Mains dans les poches, l'allure de l'impassible il reprend, une crème au fort parfum d'ennui badigeonnée sur son visage.

La matière grise ne brûle plus comme du charbon ; un pittoresque mais certain moment il a fallu à la réflexion pour de nouveau advenir. Du balai, l'émoi ! Son caractère soudain et irrépressible s'émiette ; le tempéré redevient la norme, tout comme cette authentique indifférence moulant le présent agir.

« Ouais et après ? C'n'est qu'un bout de tissu. »

L'affirmation est lancée avec un détachement royal. Et pour parfaire un peu plus sa sculpture de glace et l'insignifiance de ce « ça » — prisonnier assidu de l'inquisitrice —, le corps se meut avec nonchalance jusqu'à la cuisine ; il glisse au devant de ces orbes indigo sans qu'une goutte d'attention ne soit versée.

Dos à sa convive — restée debout près du sofa en cuir noir —, il s'immobilise et plonge ses mains dans les placards ; une mort du son étonnamment narcotique picore la fibre cellulaire. Ne s'étend que les bruits des gestes caractéristiques d'un frigo ouvert et d'un liquide versé dans un récipient.

« T'as soif ? propose-t-il en une politesse machinale.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? »

Malgré l'intonation spartiate, le zèle ne se bloque ni ne se freine ; scrupuleuse lenteur dont il s'orne, pour mieux s'ériger en ce mâle imperturbable. Ainsi l'orangeade fait maison avive la trachée de son suc réfrigéré et juste dosé en fructose. Un goût divinement fruité, tel est le message sensoriel envoyé au cerveau.

Le délice de la liqueur une fois ingurgitée en sa totalité, il se tourne le verre vide en main vers l'hôte et la considère, cette rutilance las dans ses globes oculaires.

« Normal que ce qui m'appartient se trouve chez moi, non ? »

Guère une interrogation : une ridicule vérité qui, de sa formulation un brin pédante, notifie la futilité de la précédente question.

« Et depuis quand c'est de l'ordre de l'appartenance ? se poursuit la curiosité insoumise, une touche de stupeur emmitonnée dans le timbre.

— Depuis qu'on me l'a offert et que j'ai décidé de le garder. »

Dans le blanc des yeux il la regarde, comme pour appuyer la signifiance tacite de la phrase.

L'effet attendu se produit : les prunelles turquin se plient, laissant à penser que la caboche carbure pour décoder le message. Une réaction qui ma foi le satisfait ; il en serait presque à dérouler son sourire suffisant, celui de sortie lors de ses rares mais maniérées victoires sur ce casse burne de Natsu.

Dire sans véritablement dire, chose frustrante pour elle en quête de lumières — ô que non il ne les lui donnera, pas tant que ce manège le divertira. Juste lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, à cette magouilleuse de première ; à son tour d'être le chef d'orchestre. Rien de mieux donc que de la faire mariner ; appâter tout en restant cet inconditionnel grippe-sou d'éros.

« J'l'ai refusée la première fois ; à quoi bon s'encombrer d'un truc aussi accessoire et rasoir ? Puis finalement, j'l'ai prise, cette fringue.

— Pourquoi ? »

Suspendue à ses mots, elle l'est. Cette question brûle ses lèvres et à n'en pas douter sa chair, son sang ; son cœur. La ferveur souille les cordes vocales dont les lettres ont été expulsées avec une certaine pétulance. Il peut distinctement le percevoir, dans ses orbes avides, cet éclat pétillant et fiévreux qui s'est embrasé en un coup de craquement d'allumette.

Une insonorité traîne, l'atmosphère truffée de sa teneur impavide et fagotée malgré tout d'une palpable fébrilité.

Le nœud des yeux se brise.

L'hommasse attrape à sa droite le pichet abandonné sur l'établie ; coule le jus melliflu des oranges pressées. La chopine pleine, à nouveau la perle réglisse s'étend sur celle klein et impatiente de l'invitée.

L'ombre d'un sourire prospère, au coin des lippes masculines.

« Qui sait… Peut-être parce qu'au fond, j'la voulais. »

À cet alphabet encastré, corsé d'une saveur inhabituelle dans la bouche, se joint un regard tout aussi insaisissable ; mixte d'une sincérité manifeste et d'une incertitude baladeuse.

Se dévoile à nue son intention à semer quelques graines, certes infimes mais juste assez pour l'échauffer tout de go sans quelconque recours pour apaiser ce brusque brasier ; la laisser sur sa faim et avec une trituration phénoménale des méninges. À elle de se prendre la tête pour comprendre son attitude déroutante, voire étourdissante, d'homme espiègle.

Cul sec la boisson est bue ; la même sensation de régal inonde la gorge abreuvée. D'un geste d'essuie-main — reluqué sans loucher par cet azur rétinien —, le reste de gouttes se barre prestissimo des lèvres alors que le verre siège illico sur le meuble. Les doigts s'emparent alors de la cruche à l'élixir artisanal pour le ranger. Ne s'offre dès lors plus qu'un dos charnellement dégarni, aux mirettes excitées.

Derrière lui en revanche gît une mage ayant toute la peine du monde à ne pas expulser sa récrimination ; grondante et terrible frustration qu'il sent la ronger de l'intérieur.

Puis il se retourne.

Et voit ce supplice, dans cet œil amoureux, quant au besoin de disposer de plus amples informations.

Impossible de s'en tenir là, à ça — ces si pauvres révélations.

Juste développer, éclaircir un peu plus.

Dommage pour elle.

Car aucun autre os à ronger il n'y aura.

Il le lui fait d'ailleurs très bien comprendre en se dirigeant comme de normal vers l'entrée de sa bicoque.

Ignorance magistrale ! Celle qui ne passe pas.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire !? », s'écrie-t-elle quasiment dans une ultime (mais vaine) tentative à étancher sa fringale maladive.

La doléance stoppe la marche ; agacement titillé ? Ou plutôt de retour de son exil fugace ? Planté à l'embrassure de la porte — demeurée ouverte depuis le début —, il lui jette un regard traduisant sans ambiguïté son franc déplaisir à ainsi être tarabusté.

« Que cet interrogatoire est clos et que si tu veux que je fasse cette mission barbante avec toi, t'as intérêt à ne plus me saouler avec tes questions. »

Des paroles à l'emporte-pièce, dont le ton sec ne laisse de place à quelconque discussion ou tergiversation.

« D'accord. »

Le sourcil se lève, signe de sa surprise quant à cette résignation si… directe et sans chichi.

Une étrange tranquillité enveloppe la voix, de même pour l'expression du visage où nulle trace de désolation ne prolifère. Ça en deviendrait presque méfiant ; il n'a pas souvenir de l'avoir vue abdiquer aussi vite ni avec une telle docilité. Serait-ce possible qu'elle ait enfin saisi toute la portée emmerdante et stérile de sa conduite ? Il l'espère foutûment en tout cas.

« Mais y a une dernière demande. », s'annonce en total dictateur la volonté, indéfectible.

Faut croire que non ; du pur chiqué ouais qu'est l'espoir. En revanche _elle_ bien entendu ne déroge à l'essence de fana ambulante dont s'orne son être — il est immanquablement maudit.

Il soupire, passablement lassé et harassé, qu'on se le dise, de cette nana à l'opiniâtreté inébranlable ; pas croyable d'être à ce point bornée ! À ce stade, on appelle ça une psychose… M'enfin, chacun son vice et de toute façon il ne peut s'en arracher donc autant éviter de s'échiner tel le pro du râle qu'il est.

« Vas-y, balance. »

À voir avec quel désintérêt le verbal résonne, à coup sûr qu'il n'y a nul enchantement à l'écouter répandre son ultime requête. À vrai dire, lui-même ne sait trop le « quoi » le poussant à tendre l'oreille — une oreille désintéressée certes mais une oreille quand même. De toute façon, sa barrière labiale pourra composer toutes sortes de laïus, elle n'obtiendra pas plus de lui que ce qu'elle a eu jusqu'à présent, à savoir des miettes — si on peut considérer cela en tant que telle…

Elle s'avance de peu, le vêtement compressé à perpétuité par sa main gauche, puis enfonce l'ardeur de son iris dans l'ébène de son coquillard.

« Est-ce que Grey-sama pense à Jubia, quand il la met ? »

Il ne l'attendait pas celle-là, pas plus que cet éclat mirobolant de concupiscence, tout juste éclos sur le minois.

Une paix sonore folâtre durant un fluet moment ; un ange passe.

Chacun reste planté et s'avise, le ruisseau sanguin fermentant.

Mais lui, contrairement à elle, s'en cache puis s'en détache.

« Je ne répondrais pas à ça. »

Parade ainsi le péan du conquérant ; ces gammes, aux sons trop péremptoires, qui sifflent le non accouchement de quelques notes sentimentales.

À la place il la scrute ; regard profond et tout à la fois laconique qu'il lâche sur cette donzelle éprise.

Pour finalement s'échapper : il sort et la délaisse aux côtés de son orageuse insatisfaction.

Or le décret à renoncer elle blackboule.

« Grey-sama ! »

Pour l'esclandre, elle opte.

Formellement déterminée à lui tirer les vers du nez.  
Formellement disposée à l'arrêter.  
Formellement engagée à le faire s'expliquer.

Elle s'élance, furibonde, à sa suite.

Grand bien lui fasse ; car lui poursuit sa route, l'air de rien.

Chose qui ne plaît pas.  
Chose qui ne s'accepte pas.  
Chose qui ne calme pas.

Non, ça enrage.

« GREY-SAMA ! »

Tempête de la révolte, et de l'intolérance au lâcher prise.

Plus vite, plus fort ; plus en effervescence elle court.

Tout comme lui, qui est ravi.  
Tout comme lui, qui jubile.  
Tout comme lui, qui sourit.

Car aujourd'hui il est le gagnant.

Et elle, la perdante.

Au final, _ça_ s'est révélé être beaucoup plus intéressant et fructueux que prévu…  
Au final, _ça_ lui a servi à bien d'autres choses…  
Au final, _ça_ n'a pas fait que le réchauffer…

Oui, à cet instant, Grey se dit que ça valait foutrement le coup de revenir sur ces pas et de la ramasser, cette fichue écharpe tricotée main.

* * *

_Le prochain écrit sera posté soit à la fin de la semaine prochaine, soit vers le 23-24 août (je me tâte). _

_J'espère que malgré que je sois mitigée sur cet écrit, ce dernier ait été dans l'ensemble pas trop nul ou médiocre à votre goût – et si c'est le cas, ben que voulez-vous ? C'est la vie ! Ou comment sortir des justifications pourries :) _

_Merci en tout cas à vous pour votre lecture et j'vous dis à dans plusieurs jours sur le 7ème écrit (déjà) !_

_Dorez-vous bien la couenne sous le soleil de chez vous et surtout bonnes lectures à vous ! _


	7. La cuisine des sentiments

_Holà ! _

_Avant de partir (car oui, je taille la route jusqu'à la rentrée, hé hé), je vous livre un petit ficlet que j'aime beaucoup — c'est un de mes préférés. _

_Je ne m'éternise pas (ça fait du bien hein ?) et je vous laisse parcourir tranquille ces quelques lettres qui seront __ je l'espère __agréables. _

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

**La cuisine des sentiments**

L'aplatir ? Sans ménagement. Le carboniser ? Telle la crème trop surchauffée par l'ardeur du chalumeau. Ou le désosser ? Comme une vulgaire volaille morte. Non, en faire du hachis, de ce coup de foudre trop brûlant et incomestible ; la découpe acérée, celle par laquelle l'entier de l'affect s'écartèle. Quelques cisailles en plus, rien d'anormal par rapport au vécu d'avant. En fin de compte, ce n'est que la pratique coutumière de la râpe des émotions, les émiettant. Des sortes d'épluchures que ça devient, salies par les désillusions toujours plus épicées.

La liqueur glacée coulant dans les veines a pourtant très vite fait de s'évaporer, au contact fumant de cette pulsion d'éros… Première fois que le cœur a été à ce point dépiauté de sa teneur acide. Un jambon de braise ! Ô oui que ça a frétillé de toutes ces bulles dans cette huile intempestive ; les beignets de joie et d'espoir ont frit en un rien de temps. Un bouillon de senteurs, plus enivrantes et délicieuses les unes que les autres car enfin humées, léchées, dégustées. Quelle sensation de tous les fumets ! Jamais autant de piquant, de juteux, de régal dans la bouche ; un bonbon fondant dont les traces gustatives ont pulvérisé les barrières olfactives. Le goût trop fade du vivre a passé dans l'entonnoir pour que n'en résulte que le meilleur, que le suc entêtant du bonheur. Un tourbillon de regain portant le nom du béguin.

Un festin de roi et de fanatisme, qui n'a pourtant pas duré.

Le parfum fourré d'aromates a tourné ; du lait écaillé, nauséeux et pouacre. À force de trancher, de faire mijoter, de laminer, de piquer, de labourer, la barbaque perd tout son jus ; ça saigne et non plus ne rougie de touffeur. L'entrain si appétissant passe au moulin à légume ; purée des sentiments ! Non plus beurrée d'énergie passionnelle mais recouverte d'une sauce amère ; quelle odeur fétide que le spleen mouillé… Les gouttes salées à nouveau assaisonnent les restes du dévouement scalpé. Se répand alors cette pestilence souffreteuse jusque dans les poumons, enfumant la gorge et les narines ; ça suffoque, c'est irrespirable !

Or ça ne part pas, voire ça s'entretient — la toxine s'égoutte de plus en plus ; macère le pot-au-feu aux ingrédients de papillons noirs. Comme autrefois, l'eau verse son litre infectée tandis que le bol amoureux repart dans la cellule de refroidissement ; en résidus ou en chiffonnade finira-t-il ? Peut-être qu'il finira à jamais congelé, figé et seul. La coquille est en réalité trouée, dévorée par cette ardeur empoisonnée — l'attente en fin de compte demeure le couteau à dents, celui qui de ses pointes sataniques déchiquette feuille par feuille le choux sentimental.

Et alors la pourriture se propage.

Non plus seulement la chair dodue et saignante.

Mais tout de l'âme qui se décompose.

Ce n'est qu'infection alimentaire.

Véritable gangrène.

Qu'il faut dénoyauter, charcuter, tronçonner !

Car il n'y a plus cet appétit de la vie.  
Juste ce fruit gâté.  
Sa carcasse, rongée par les vers en déboire.  
Moisie par la rance des sentiments.  
Ce n'est plus qu'une compote avariée.

Et pour qu'enfin se retrouve ce goût d'être et d'aimer…

… cet amour doit crever.

* * *

_Ouais, c'est pas hyper gaie je le reconnais mais ça change un peu, non ? J'ai déjà traité si on peut dire ce thème sauf qu'ici, j'ai voulu le faire autrement en me centrant sur le champ lexical de la cuisine et ma foi, c'est pas trop mal quand même, vous ne trouvez pas ? Moi en tout cas j'aime et j'espère que ça a été le cas pour vous, au moins un peu. _

_Le 8ème écrit sera posté soit fin août ou soit à la rentrée vers le 6-7 septembre. _

_Merci de votre lecture et j'vous dis à très bientôt sur le prochain postage ! _

_Bonne fin de vacances, profitez-en bien et surtout, bonne lecture et écriture à vous ! _


	8. Juste pour cette fois

_Holà à vous ! _

_J'avais prévu de le poster beaucoup plus tôt qu'aujourd'hui, surtout que j'ai terminé cet OS depuis perpète mais je n'ai absolument pas eu le temps de le publier. _

_Concernant l'écrit, je l'aime énormément. J'ai éprouvé un plaisir fou à l'écrire et le penser ; le résultat me satisfait beaucoup et j'espère que vous aussi, vous allez prendre un certain plaisir à le lire. _

_Donc n'attendez plus, à vos mirettes et lisez ! _

* * *

**Juste pour cette fois**

Un calme ambiant passe ici.

Du haut de ses cieux, l'azur jette une fraîcheur toute frissonnante. L'épiderme s'y laisse prendre ; ses poils se redressent tels des soldats faisant face à l'ennemi. Or il n'y a là que la brise du soleil dormant. Les rayons du chaud n'agressent nullement (ils glissent sur le Monde). Juste l'éclat suffisant de l'après-midi.

Plusieurs cotons nuageux couvrent l'horizon à l'odeur marine. Le salé de l'eau remonte jusqu'aux narines, les faisant remuer à son simple effleurement olfactif. Puis vient le tour à l'ouïe, d'être ballottée par cet au-dehors tapageur. Les voix se percutent, tumulte des cordes vocales qui veulent se faire entendre. Dominance pour les unes, abandon pour les autres ; seules les plus imposantes percent la barrière auditive. Certaines parasitent l'esprit mais ça ne dure pas. Ce n'est que le temps d'une goutte s'écrasant. Rien de saillant ne s'y retient, de ces lettres canonnées. Bouts ou miettes de conversations, ces paroles à moitié avalées tombent à la fin dans le puits vertigineux de l'oubli. L'intérêt s'attache plutôt à se promener d'un cumulonimbus à l'autre, pour ensuite redescendre sur terre. L'orbe érafle la roche du paysage séculaire sans guère plus flâner.

Ce n'est que la même rengaine sensorielle.

Après tous ces jours à y venir, il n'y a plus l'émerveillement. L'habitude trace sa ligne d'existence et s'enracine. Ainsi s'élance le pas machinal, sans sentiment porté pour cet extérieur à l'halo bienfaisant. Ainsi l'œil se dérobe au loin mais n'admire pas. Ainsi la pensée se déconnecte de l'agir environnant. Ne reste plus qu'une seule et même réflexion, celle qui depuis plusieurs minutes joue son inépuisable refrain.

« Quel gros trou du cul ! »

Et le mot est faible, quand il pense.

Une verve tellement plus corsée ce fouteur de merde mérite. Tous les jours la langue a beau catapulté des boulets de jurons, à son goût toujours il ne parvient à trouver l'expression grandiose — celle flamboyante d'insulte qui par sa seule énonciation coupera le sifflet de cette burne au cerveau pourri. Quelle image toute jouissive que d'imaginer ce mage au sang chaud un instant figé, son bagou infernal complètement aplati. Ce constipé du neurone exhibera alors en totale buse qu'il est la tronche de l'ahuri, les yeux en ping-pong et la bouche pendante. Un temps coulant il faudra à ce dernier pour saisir l'entière outrecuidance jetée à son égard. Et tandis que cet excité de la vie aura cet air terriblement con placardé sur son visage, lui se gaussera à en avoir la larme à l'œil.

Une victoire royale, à la note délicieusement parfaite ; de quoi planer un moment. En plus de voir l'ego enfler en véritable soufflé, l'âme sera l'apaisée — celle dont le cœur se berce par la douce mélodie du silence. Au revoir, la truie gueularde intimant à quiconque dans la place de se mesurer à elle ; et bienvenu au muet, celui dont le caquet pourtant si démentiel a été rabattu par la seule force des vocales.

Juste et seulement un Natsu Dragneel sur le cul, battu à plate couture.

Quelle vision plus alléchante que celle-ci ?

Aucune, jusqu'à présent.

La marche se fige ; l'image de ce nigaud de rival entièrement débusquée de l'esprit.  
La hargne s'envole soudain en un furieux coup d'éclair ; une étrange sensation s'amarre.  
Le temps mute en une poudre impalpable ; l'instant devient l'unique corridor de vie.  
Le vent galope dans la crinière sibylline ; qu'importe.

Plus rien ne réside dans le champ du perçu.

Ne demeure existant que ce corps.

Corps flottant.  
Comme ça.

Corps au devant.  
Juste là.

Corps dévêtu.  
Sous ses yeux.

Corps jamais vu.  
En ce lieu.

La respiration monte d'un cran, le rythme de l'irrégulier adopté.  
Les parages se dissimulent derrière le rideau de l'invisible.  
La bourrasque refait un tour, plus violente qu'à son dernier passage.  
Il l'ignore, comme le reste alentour.

Tout n'est plus qu'un fond de décor, transparent.

Le regard n'est aspiré que par ce corps.

Corps sur l'eau.  
Corps pour lui seul.

Corps du beau.  
Corps qui gît seul.

La chaleur marque de son fer vermeil la peau.  
Une mort du son jusque-là absente s'étend.  
La température sanguine boue peu à peu.  
Les pensées se vident.

Mais rien n'y fait.

Il ne s'en détache pas.

De cette vue.  
De ce corps.  
De ce réel.

De Jubia Loxar.

Comme de normal, cette dernière s'étale de tout son long sur l'étang. Satinée telle un drap de soie, la mare reluit par son cristal. À la vue de nombreux bourgeons cette eau reposée se découvre. Quelques feuilles prématurées se penchent au-dessus de ce miroir mouillé. Nulle brindille n'a trempé son feuillet ; froideur du bain qui les retient de s'y noyer tête la première. Pas de foule assommante ou d'autres Hommes autour. Un coin dépouillé du remous social, pour mieux s'envelopper de solitude. Chant du paisible qui se murmure entre les branches. La bourrasque salue de sa revigorante fraîcheur les éléments enfantés par Dame Nature. L'arôme du bon vivre semble imprégner l'air ; a-t-il en permanence siégé ici ? Oui, cette quiétude ne peut disparaître ou naître pour seulement un temps isolé.

Un authentique repos de l'âme, dans lequel l'invocatrice des giboulées baigne.

Pour la première fois ses prunelles masculines la contemplent ainsi, paisible et dévêtue tout entière. Deux états qui par leur remarquable accord diffuse une irrépressible fascination. Sa pâleur livide ne figure pas comme la tache de trop mais bien comme la couleur de l'unité ; elle harmonise. Et ses cheveux, d'ordinaire habillés en rouleau se relâchent sans plus aucune retenue : ils ornent le lac d'un éclat cérulé. Cet indigo se répand alors dans ce liquide incolore pour que s'irise une nitescence attractive. Éminente attirance que celle produite.

Une fois l'œil saisi, guère de place au détachement il n'y a. Insensible ? Dans les rêves, peut-être mais pas dans la fibre cellulaire. Non, l'indifférence ne jouit de présence face à cette délicate tranquillité du lac. Pas plus que l'être ne peut se fourvoyer en véritable impassible, surtout lorsque celui-ci est captif de cette aura, rarement aussi magnétique.

Plusieurs mètres le séparent de cette carne exhibant d'une simplicité effarante sa nudité et pourtant, il perçoit avec une visibilité presque incommode — car éminemment endiablée — les diverses parties de l'anatomie ; comme ce ventre lisse, pure invitation au dépôt des baisers survoltés ; comme ces cuisses à la bonne chair, le tatouage de guilde incitant à l'indécente caresse ; comme ces seins aux tétons aplatis et dont la langue serait bien tentée de les goûter ; ou encore comme ce visage inexplicablement attrayant de par la profonde sérénité peinte sur les traits.

Un tableau d'une inhabituelle élégance que représente la mage pluviale.

Et lui reste là, à s'engouffrer sans conscience ni volonté dans cette sensation incontrôlable de touffeur. Rebelles, voire traîtres que sont les sentiments à ainsi rôtir les globules rouges. Pire, ils flambent l'épiderme sans plus aucune réserve. Un volcan du sang, celui qui une fois entré en ébullition déverse sa lave des plus pétantes jusqu'à la surface ; sur l'écorce humaine s'incruste l'emblème du torride.

Chaud de partout. Chaud abusif le contaminant

Il ne veut pas, assurément pas de cette combustion trop vive, trop impulsive, trop indocile. La raison n'a plus la main mise ; il ne peut ni diriger ni réfréner. Juste subir cet élan d'exaltation qui l'embroche, le pénètre puis le dévore. Fougue démentielle de la pulsion d'éros ! Et il brûle, brûle d'être aussi impuissant et vulnérable face à cette femme.

Elle et son corps aphrodisiaque qui le saignent d'une dangereuse ferveur.  
Elle et sa naturelle séduction qui fissurent son roc émotionnel.  
Elle et son costume d'Ève qu'il ne cesse de manger des yeux.  
Elle et sa volupté insoupçonnée qui lui calcine l'âme.

Elle, qui l'hypnose.  
Lui, qui en est son absolu prisonnier.

Elle, qui tout à coup disparaît.

Juste comme ça.

Évaporée.

« Bordel ! »

Le juron détale aussi furieusement que son auteur ; ruée du soudain affolé. Les jambes tracent en une parfaite ligne droite, la vitesse enrobant les pas. Le souffle se mue en saccades tandis que les mains arrachent d'un geste brusque et net la chemise des îles caraïbes.

La tenue du sauveteur fin prête, le plongeon il reste à faire ; un saut sur-le-champ ou presque exécuté. Sauf que non, il n'a pas sauté mais c'est tout juste arrêté au bord.

Respiration entrecoupée, muscles bombés, accroupi et l'inquiétude fuyante, le coureur fixe l'abrupte réapparition de sa compère. Celle-ci a émergé de l'abîme marin tel un geyser où une nuée d'éclaboussure a jailli. Le klein de ces pupilles féminines ne luit pas, sa lueur outremer tapie dans l'obscurité de la vue.

Puis elle l'ouvre enfin, sa vision bleue de gris.

Et le voit.

« Grey-sama !? »

D'abord la surprise, dans ce regard. Très vite cependant l'ahurissement chavire, englouti par la trop gourmande et incoercible gêne. Cette dernière n'éprouve par ailleurs aucun scrupule à se pavaner sur les joues ou à s'injecter dans l'intonation.

« Qu-que fait Maître Grey ici !? s'exclame-t-elle en couvrant en toute hâte sa poitrine dont l'obscène déshabillage suscite l'œillade impure.

— J'me ballade. »

Magistrale indifférence, pure et vraie ? Dans un Monde utopique, oui ; mais ici, la réalité n'est guère au service de Mister Freeze. Au contraire, ce roi du strip-tease maquille cette dernière pour, dans le pire des cas, camoufler cette intempestive ardeur d'il y a peu — même si l'idéal serait pour lui sa complète annihilation. Ainsi il se préserve de son affect, s'en dégage sans plus s'y enliser ou s'en imbiber.

« Oh. »

Un soupçon de déception folâtre, puis s'éclipse aussi promptement que son éclosion. Vient la remplacer un sourire à la malice dévoilée.

Oui, le modeleur du givre peut très distinctement percevoir ce fourbe dessein nimber son regard, et ça ne lui plaît pas du tout ; ses sourcils se froncent. De suite un parallèle se fait avec ces propositions de débauche qu'elle largue sur lui en parfaite normalité, comme si cela relevait de simples et commodes demandes de tous les jours. Or, supplier de se faire fesser en guise de punition, ou encore de vouloir s'adonner à des pratiques sadomasochistes n'est en rien une banalité coutumière. Plus communément, ça s'appelle avoir un grain ; et c'est précisément ce même feu dévergondé qui en l'instant niche en ces deux billes prusse.

La mauvaise augure rode tout près, il le sait.

L'appréhension s'est d'ailleurs rameutée tel l'animal bien dressé. Cette dernière a toutefois appris à surgir dès l'instant où pareille lueur tordue s'anime. Non plus une effervescence des sens, plutôt une anxiété de la raison. L'émérite du froid polaire le sent : la suite va s'annoncer périlleuse et ce aussi bien pour lui que pour sa fragile inappétence. Pour autant la face il ne perdra. Nombreuses fois déjà ce genre de situation il a vécu et jusqu'à preuve du contraire il s'en est toujours — ou presque — tiré sans que son cœur de brique ne se lézarde. Pourquoi donc sa glace sentimentale viendrait à fondre aujourd'hui seulement ? L'unique différence entre ce jour-ci et les autres est que devant lui se présente une Jubia atrocement appétissante et grisante, ainsi éperdument dégarnie — de vertu. Un détail loin d'être négligeable.

Mais ça va aller.

Oui.

Suffit juste d'agir comme à l'accoutumer, sans plus se prendre le chou ou s'alarmer.

Oui.

Suffit juste de jouer les imperturbables et les inébranlables ; celui qui n'éprouve que peu d'intérêt pour pareille bassesse pulsionnelle.

Oui.

Suffit juste d'ignorer cette terrible tentation à lécher, d'un avide regard lubrique, ce corps foutrement indécent et ô combien ragoûtant d'érotisme.

Oui.

Ça va le faire ; il peut le faire !

« Rien de tel après une promenade que de piquer une tête, non ? L'eau aura très vite fait de se réchauffer, Jubia peut le certifier... »

Ou pas.

Inspirer, calmement. Expirer, posément. Voilà, _zen_. Laisser couler cette énième suggestion luxurieuse. Enfermer ces mots à la perfidie avérée dans la sourdine ; ne pas l'entendre ni même s'y méprendre. La fébrilité ne l'empoisonnera plus. Ça ne l'intéresse pas, point.

_Be cool, Grey…_

« Sans façon. »

Magnifique ! Direct, brut et d'une — quasi — évidente sincérité. S'y ajoutent l'œil lassé et la voix gelée qui ne font qu'enjoliver la performance. L'image type du mec blasé et désintéressé ; qu'espérer de mieux ? Quel jeu prestigieux, de quoi grossir la fierté déjà bien trop arrosée du semi-nudiste. Ce dernier d'ailleurs éprouve un certain mal à ne pas fissa déverser à outrance et par ce sourire malséant son orgueil.

« C'est bien dommage, se prononce le dépit, contrefait. Il n' y a plus qu'à se rabattre sur Lyon alors ; lui sera très certainement partant pour se baigner avec Jubia. Et bien sûr, on ne s'encombrera pas de quelconque vêtement, ça gâcherait tout le plaisir après tout. »

Un discours balancé comme si de rien n'était. Des paroles prononcées de façon la plus normale qu'il soit.

Et en prime elle s'arrache à sa lucarne, ses mirettes turquin s'égarant loin de lui. Il n'a pas même le droit à une étincelle de tristesse ou de contrariété — que dalle. Pire, sa prétendue résignation sonne comme un ravissement dissimulé ; le masque en marbre s'effondre et alors se joue la grimace laide de déplaisir. Son amour-propre, déjà bien désenflé à l'écoute de cette déclaration écope d'une seconde et magistrale torgnole, celle infligée par la dernière phrase (le coup de grâce, en somme).

Dès l'instant où ces vils mots ont été attrapés par les tympans, une image mentale des plus exécrables est née : celle d'un connard dégivré en train de nager, nu comme un ver, auprès d'une femme de l'océan tout aussi dénudée. Pas besoin de lui faire un dessin et encore moins d'en entendre plus pour que son imagination trace la _suite logique _de pareille scène. Une vision qui de suite fait grincer les molaires, le front et les cils, en plus d'occasionner l'envie monstrueuse de défoncer la face de cet enfoiré ; accoure l'ébullition fanatique du fleuve veineux !

Sacrée retenue dont fait preuve le maître des flocons ; son incompressible hostilité fume de l'intérieur. L'extérieur est épargné par son jet fou furieux ou du moins, quelques éruptions effrénées du cratère affectif remontent jusqu'à la surface. N'est pas le pro du stoïcisme qui veut.

« Tu m'provoques là !? », s'exprime sans détour l'agressivité.

Le dard belliqueux apporte l'effet escompté : la sirène plus que la fée pose de nouveau son attention sur sa personne. Elle le scrute plusieurs secondes durant lesquelles le zéphyr, négligé depuis la séquence _matage_, ventile la broussaille chevelue. Le soleil également s'invite en ninja furtif, déposant avec la douceur qu'est sienne ses précieux boutons lumineux. Aucun tapage sonore ne vient forer la stratosphère ; coule et chaloupe l'air du bruit fantôme où l'exubérance humaine n'intoxique.

Il n'y a qu'eux, en réalité.

Qu'eux qui se dévisagent, leur regard profondément noué l'un à l'autre.

Puis la voilà illico repartie dans l'acte imprévisible ; elle se rapproche de lui. Seulement plus qu'un ou deux mètre(s) qui séparent leur lippe friande de contact.

L'impétuosité chute, s'écrase ; le chaud, vif et coruscant, revient picorer.

Sa poitrine à nouveau se découvre dans un geste infesté d'une sensualité toute calculée.

L'excitation perfore ; les souffles se mêlent ensemble.

Ils ne se quittent pas des yeux.

Puis elle s'élève jusqu'au creux de son ouïe, sa voix libérant dans son suave chuchotement l'incandescence.

« Et si c'est le cas, que vas-tu faire, Grey ? »

Enivrant et bestial frisson.

Son prénom, énoncé avec une délectation telle que cela l'enfièvre jusque dans ses racines cellulaires, le détraque. Pas de cet horripilant suffixe. Juste _Grey_ ; et ce faramineux pic de vertige charnel.

Avec tout autant de lasciveté la mage d'eau se retire pour revenir à une distance _convenable_. Mais à dire vrai, ça ne sert foutrement plus à rien, à ce stade.

Un brasier, c'est tout ce qu'il est ; consumé tout entier par cette tension séquestrée et tenue à perpétuité. Vaine lutte, depuis le début. L'intuition a tapé dans le mille : ça n'a pas roulé exactement comme l'a sommé la résolution. Tant pis.

Résister ou déserter ne polluent plus la pensée. Ne subsiste qu'une émotion intrépide, enflammée de tous les bords. Et ce désir, gourmand et insurgé de se laisser prendre au jeu — à son jeu à elle.

« J'compte te châtier comme il se doit. »

Réplique aux lettres et au timbre suggestif ; dans la pupille fleurit le péché.

Un sourire, au coin des lèvres masculines.

Au diable la censure de l'éros.

Le short et tout ce qui va avec s'ôtent ; il plonge.

Au final, ça a viré de bord ; il baisse les armes. Est-ce une tare ? Pas aujourd'hui. Demain sa forme originelle et familière la glace reprendra.

Mais là, à cet instant, il la laisse fondre.

Juste pour cette fois.

* * *

_N'avais-je pas dis qu'il y aurait un brin de sensualité dans ce recueil ? Je sais pas pour vous mais dans mon cas, imaginer pareille scène ça me fait frémir… _

_Le prochain écrit sera posté je ne sais quand. Il m'en reste un ou deux en réserve mais je ne sais pas du tout quand j'aurais le temps de les poster — d'ici moins d'un moins je pense que ça sera bon.  
_

_En attendant, je remercie toujours autant ceux qui lisent les nouveaux textes et qui suivent régulièrement ce recueil ! Merci à vous, j'espère que vous passez presque à chaque fois un bon moment de lecture. _

_Bonne lecture et écriture à vous ! _


	9. Martyres d'un soir

_Holà tous ! _

_Eh ben, j'ai l'impression que ça fait belle lurette que j'ai pas posté quelque chose — ce qui est le cas… C'est dingue comme le temps file entre nos doigts quand on a une flopée de choses à faire ! Même lire des fics, c'est chaud du bouillon — alors ne parlons pas d'écrire, car c'est encore pire. _

_Ce récit, il me plait et j'espère que cela en sera de même pour vous — au moins un peu. Il reflète bien l'image de déglinguée qu'est Jubia Loxar je trouve, et c'est que du bon quand elle est comme ça. _

_Sur ce, je souhaite une agréable lecture à vos mirettes ! _

* * *

**Martyres d'un soir **

Elles ne t'auront pas.

Toutes qu'elles sont à te prendre. Je les haïs ; noirceur qui passe dans le regard, et dans mes doigts. Folle envie de lapider leur corps. Entendre ce déchirement caresser l'ouïe ; bruit de jouissance. Enfin leur bougie de vie s'éteint et ainsi tu redeviens ma proie, juste et seulement pour moi. Plusieurs fois l'imaginaire s'enfonce dans cette vision de paix où nulle autre que ma faim te dévore. Comme cela se doit, il n'y a de place que pour un amour fou : le mien. Ces autres ne sont que des copies disgracieuses et présomptueuses ; elles que je découpe, en cette nuit de croissant de lune.

Oui, toutes gisent là, face à la pâleur du crépuscule et de mes traits ; je souris.

Tant de fois le désir fut là, de chacune les dessaisir du cosmos ; ne jamais plus les voir. Elles et leurs mirettes trop fixées sur ta carne, je ne peux les savoir là, présentes et aussi près de toi. Tels ces suceurs de sang, elles drainent et s'emparent de ce que tu dégages : ton aura, celle-là même que tu implantes dans ma fibre sensorielle. Folle d'impur que je deviens alors, et il est hors de question que quelconque en ressente de même. Surtout elles, qui s'excitent de leur pitoyable tromperie. Saisir l'entier de ton être ? Elles rêvent — fabulation qu'aujourd'hui je démembre.

Oui, elles sont là ; toutes agglutinées devant moi.

Entends-tu ? Ce crissement sortir de leurs formes saucissonnées.

Je ris ; écho dément glaçant l'alentour.

Que c'est bon, divinement bon ; les voir ainsi souffrir, mourir entre mes doigts n'est que délice.

Tant et tant elles le méritent.

Leur allure si terrible de suffisance se tord sous les coups de cisailles ; fini, la parade outrageuse.

Des petits morceaux qui jamais plus n'auront la folie de vouloir te capturer.

Je lèche du regard ce spectacle — mon massacre.

Le ravissement m'éclabousse, me tâche de ces quelques gouttes carmin.

Encore ce sourire d'aliénée, sublimé par l'halo lunaire.

Et les voilà, sans plus rien de vivant.

Elles.  
Que j'ai charcutées.

Elles.  
Qui payent pour ma jalousie.

Elles.  
Qui ont fait surgir ma soif assassine.

Elles.  
Qui pourrissent en enfer !

T'es à moi, Grey Fullbuster.  
Non à elles.

Et je ris, ris de ma réussite.  
Car rien ni personne ne surpassera mon obsession.

Pas même ces affreuses pécheresses.  
Celles qui t'exhibent à mon insu.  
Je les arrache à ma vue et au Monde.

Elles.

Ces photos du Sorcier Magasine.

Qui sont mes martyres d'un soir.

* * *

_Je ne donne pas de date pour la prochaine publication car je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai le 10ème récit. Non pas qu'il n'est pas écrit, du tout (il est bien au chaud dans mon disque dur) mais juste qu'à chaque fois que je publie je suis obligée d'amputer sur mon temps d'étude donc… Suite il y aura, pour sûr mais quand ? Telle est la question. _

_Je vous remercie pour votre lecture en tout cas et j'espère que ça a été — que vous avez passé un moment plutôt sympa en compagnie de ma plume. _

_À la revoyure et surtout, bonne lecture et écriture à vous ! _


	10. L'effet Jubia

_Holà !_

_Oui, ça fait sacrément longtemps que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie en matière d'écrits ; la vie et ses emmerdes, que voulez-vous… Pour me faire pardonner de ce silence de psychopathe, je vous poste deux petits textes (elle est pas belle la vie hein ?). Je les ai écrits depuis longtemps mais j'ai toujours eu la flemme et guère l'envie de les publier (pas bien !). C'est peut-être ma récente reprise dans l'écriture de Aurore qui me fait un peu bouger mon cul de limace (car ouais, depuis septembre je n'avais pas touché à cette histoire mais chut, c'est un secret). _

_Concernant le récit, c'est un drabble, un vrai ! J'suis assez contente d'avoir réussi ce petit défi personnel car c'est la première fois que j'y arrive. Ça vaut ce que ça vaut mais je ne le trouve pas trop mal dans l'ensemble. Par contre j'ai dû changer la mise en page : normalement j'avais représenté les "deux avis" de Grey l'un en à face de l'autre et non l'un en dessous de l'autre. Si ça vous tente de voir la "vraie" version, allez sur mon profil puis cliquez sur le lien de fanfic-fr que j'ai mis. _

_Je ne sais pas si il y a encore des gens qui sont intéressés par ce recueil ou qui s'attardent à le lire mais pour ces quelques rares lecteurs et lectrices, merci à vous ! J'espère que ça sera sympa même si ce sont des textes de rien du tout._

_Ma causette enfin terminée, je n'ai plus qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**L'effet Jubia **

Pas si désagréable.  
Plus pot d'colle que ça, tu meurs !

Juste une compagnie quotidienne.  
On appelle ça du harcèlement mec.

Excentrique sur les bords, mais amusante.  
Une désinhibition alarmante, de quoi l'internée.

De l'eau qui rafraîchit.  
Ça pleut comme vache qui pisse ; c'est déprimant.

Pas trop mal foutue.  
Qui dit qu'c'est un bon coup ?

Y a d'la suite dans les idées.  
Traduction d'un esprit perverti jusqu'à la moelle.

À force, on s'y accoutume.  
La manipulation, tu connais ?

Moins soûlante.  
Non, t'es devenu connement niais.

J't'emmerde !  
De même !

Et Jubia… est Jubia.

Une foutue colle.


	11. Le perfide du bon, le calice du vrai

_Ce texte illustre un thème que j'ai déjà abordé dans ce recueil. Au départ j'étais partie sur quelque chose d'agressif mais au final, pas vraiment. J'ai pas mal hésité à le poster car vu que l'idée avait déjà été exploitée, je trouvais ça un peu redondant mais vu que c'est écrit d'une autre façon, pourquoi pas ? À vous d'en juger j'ai envie de dire. Puis en fin de compte, je l'aime bien donc._

_C'était mes dernières cartouches par contre ; j'ai un OS de ce recueil en cours d'écriture mais je ne sais pas quand je vais le terminer vu que ma priorité en ce moment est de finir le chapitre 10 d'Aurore. Ce recueil est loin d'être fermé ou abandonné puisque j'ai pas mal d'idées que je veux écrire et qui ont toute leur place ici mais encore une fois, ça prendra le temps qu'il faut :)_

_J'vous laisse et vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le perfide du bon, le calice du vrai**

Insidieusement planté, il est. Pourquoi, déjà ? Car la giboulée insensée a viré en ce bleuet immaculé. Un jour, comme ça, qui a chamboulé cette insipide ritournelle du quotidien.

Ô amour ! Que ta flèche est empoisonnée.

À l'impact, l'explosion ; la maniaque solitaire n'a plus été. Il y a eu comme une renaissance dans les poumons. Ça a tapé, dans le cœur humain. L'air a été sain, sec : l'humidité s'est envolée. Partout a résidé ce chant du lien dont les notes silencieuses et bien portantes ont caressé l'âme ; quelle paix… Prisonnière du bien-être, rien d'autre n'a agi dans la coque affective — pour une fois.

Pas d'eau, pas de plaies ; plus de cette tartine dépressive.

L'espérance est alors sortie de sa tombe de terre, tel un mort-vivant.

Ce jour-là, le pigment du bonheur a fait oublier la règle universelle du mal jamais extirpé ; il ne fait que patienter, se languissant d'à nouveau faisander le corps fougueux. La douleur quant à elle a pris son ticket d'attente, son proche retour aux aguets ; fringuant et flamboyant regain que ce sera ! À l'inverse de préserver la mégarde, la pensée s'est entortillée autour du fil barbelé qu'est le rêve bleu, son grillage coupant et pressurisant guère dans l'instant mais après.

D'abord cette illusion de recrudescence, ce bon si puissant de désordre. Au final cet enracinement du dôme cobalt, sans plus de tache mouillée, a comme fait dérapé la ligne droite et triste de cette vie, celle jonchée d'épines et de contusions.

Ô comme l'aimer est une torture lascive, à peine contrôlable.  
La foi y fait son nid ; putrides et scabreuses que sont devenues ses branches.

Si violent à jouir, de cet amour irradiant et brûlant.  
À deux et pour deux normalement ça se consume.

Mais tu n'y es pas, ne le déguste pas ; tu n'es l'amante éprise.

Ce n'est juste que de la pourriture ; la biture de l'amertume.  
Une fabrication maison de confiture faisandée ; l'affect, dépiauté.

Pue et s'égorge, l'émotion nauséabonde de la passion !

Tu y as cru, pas vrai, à cette greffe d'éros ?

Quel baldaquin terrible de bleu ; le graal intouché. Son éclat dégagé, immobile et pur fascine jusqu'à en faire perdre la raison. Oui, l'esprit s'est fait dupé, violé ; la pupille y a jeté son ancre, dans cette mare pétrolière. Ce n'est plus que ça, à présent : une eau noire, noire, noire. La déliquescence la fleuraison sentimentale.

Car en réalité ça n'a jamais surgi, chez lui. Alors que chez toi…

C'est une pousse perverse aux échardes ayant pour nom l'espoir. Et alors il n'y a plus quelconque rose enivrante ni de parfum bienheureux, seulement l'aspect fétide de la solitude.

Ton cœur est dépecé.  
Ta luciole amoureuse, éteinte.  
Ne se répand plus que la sécrétion de ton désenchantement.  
Retour à la vérité, implacable et faucheuse de libido : il ne t'aime pas.  
Toi oui, démesurément, monstrueusement.  
Et ça te fracasse.  
Ce ciel si imbibé de fiel et de tromperie.

Comme tu le haïs.

Ce despote, ce béguin ; _lui_.  
Emblème de ta putréfaction journalière.  
Il te harcèle jusque dans tes rêves ; ton inconscient y saigne.  
Il n'y a plus lieu de tenir ou de résister, pour ta coque singulière.  
Tu t'écrases, toi et ta fibre pétillante, comme un oiseau mort.  
Car il n'y a plus aucun désir, sauf un.

Que cet amour crève.

* * *

_Encore merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui peut-être continuent de me lire ; j'espère que vous ne vous ennuyez pas trop et que vous passez un moment plutôt sympathique à lire ces petits bouts de récits !_

_À la prochaine et bonnes lectures à vous !_


End file.
